UN NUEVO DESAFIO
by sandra hatake
Summary: Las cosas marchaban como siempre en hellsing, hasta la llegada de un nuevo vampiro a la organizacion. que hara alucard cuando este individuo trate de quitarle lo que mas quiere?, capitulo 7 reeditado, "Lemon"  el primero, no sean malos conmigo
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fic de hellsing, espero sea de su agrado._

_**UN NUEVO DESAFIO**_

Era un día "tranquilo" en la mansión hellsing, salvo por lo de siempre, Alucard matando gouls y freaks a diestra y siniestra, victoria siendo renuente a beber sangre, integra cubierta por torres de papeleo….. en fin un día normal en hellsing, sin embargo, la llegad de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien hará que toda esa aparente "tranquilidad" cambie por completo…

El anochecer estaba llegando a su fin dando paso al astro rey, mientras unas criaturas nocturnas estaban a punto de entra a su sueño, entre ellas una chica de 21 años, rubia, de una figura envidiable y unos ojos de color rojo escarlata igual que la sangre, su nombre: Seras Victoria. Después de una agotadora casería de gouls y freaks victoria se acostó en su cama-féretro para tomar un merecido descanso, tanto fue su cansancio que olvido cambiarse de ropa y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

En el sueño de Victoria….

Nuestra draculina o vampiresa como prefieran llamarla se encontraba rodeada por una inmensa oscuridad tan profunda como la misma noche, trataba de salir de ella, pedía ayuda, llamaba a su maestro, pero nada solo obtenía por respuesta un silencio sepulcral, al no encontrar una salida, victoria se limito a colocarse en posición fetal en medio de ese mar de oscuridad sollozando el nombre de su amo , esperando que él o alguna otra persona viniera a rescatarla, y fue en ese preciso momento que sucedió….

Un camino de luz se abrió hacia ella, dando paso a un hombre que la llamab por su nombre y le tendía la mano, ella levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos y a la vez tan tierno que transmitían una paz infinita, de pronto al tocar la mano del desconocido, todo la oscuridad se cubrió de luz y al fin pudo ver con claridad al hombre, ¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono nuestra draculina-

-pronto lo sabrás –fue toda la respuesta que recibió-; y de pronto el hombre comenzó a desaparecer

-oye espera no te vayas al menos dime tu nombre

-nos veremos pronto –respondió el desconocido- luego de esto victoria despertó

-pero...quien era él?

-quien era quien chica policía? –cuestiono Alucard atravesando la pared de la habitación

-Ma- maestro que hace en mi habitación?

.Estaba aburrido y vine a visitarte

-entiendo

-y dime quien era es tipo del que hablabas?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad-

-n-no sé de qué me habla-mintió Seras un tanto nerviosa-

-estas tratando de engañarme chica policía?-murmuro Alucard en el oído de Seras

-maestro! En qué momento se…

-sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabré entonces por qué ocultarlo?-cuestiono el no-muerto a escasos milímetros de los labios de victoria-

-Ma-maestro q-que está haciendo?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Alucard, sonrisa que se transformo en una sonora carcajada

-siempre es divertido jugar contigo chica policía-dijo el no-muerto mientras se alejaba y desaparecía por el mismo lugar por el que entro-

-sí, jugar-acoto victoria –siempre seré un juego para el…hasta sir integra dijo que soy su "juguetito" –hablaba ahora para sí misma mientras su mirada se ensombrecía cada vez mas-

De pronto recordó el sueño que tuvo hace unos minutos; me pregunto si ese hombre existirá-se cuestiono para luego caer dormida nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del vaticano

-Es increíble!-dijo un hombre , al parecer un científico-

-si es verdad -respondió otro- según estos exámenes, este vampiro fue mas antiguo que el mismo Alucard

-Pero que es eso que lleva en el cuello?-cuestiono el primer científico acercándose al cuerpo del vampiro recién hallado-

-no lo sé pero será mejor que no lo toques si no sabemos na…..

-muy tarde-acoto su colega-

Al tocar el objeto que llevaba el cadáver n el cuello, cosa que resulto ser un medallón, una luz comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad dejando ciegos a los científicos por unos instantes, al abrir los ojos se dieron con la sorpresa de que el cadáver ya no estaba.

A las afueras de ese lugar

-Al fin libre, después de tantos siglos encerrado…ahora a buscar a la familia hellsing…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi fic, se que esta un poco corto, aun asi espero que sea de su agrdo. Se aceptan comentaris tanto constructivos como destructivos. en fin eso es todo, hasta la próxima XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, decidí empezar este nuevo año con la segunda parte de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora, sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo dos de __**Un nuevo desafío**_

_**La parición de mi rival**_

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar del vaticano_

_-Es increíble!-dijo un hombre , al parecer un científico-_

_-si es verdad -respondió otro- según estos exámenes, este vampiro fue más antiguo que el mismo Alucard_

_-Pero que es eso que lleva en el cuello?-cuestiono el primer científico acercándose al cuerpo del vampiro recién hallado-_

_-no lo sé pero será mejor que no lo toques si no sabemos na….._

_-muy tarde-acoto su colega-_

_Al tocar el objeto que llevaba el cadáver n el cuello, cosa que resulto ser un medallón, una luz comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad dejando ciegos a los científicos por unos instantes, al abrir los ojos se dieron con la sorpresa de que el cadáver ya no estaba._

_A las afueras de ese lugar_

_-Al fin libre, después de tantos siglos encerrado…ahora a buscar a la familia_

_Hellsing…_

Por otra parte en la mansión de Sir integra, tanto Alucard, como victoria recibían órdenes de su ama…

-Hemos recibido informes de actividad hostil por parte de "_criaturas extrañas"_ En un poblado a 30 kilómetros al oeste, al pareces es otro de esos vampiros creados artificialmente, así que supongo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad? –cuestiono sir integra-

-Claro que si ama- respondió Alucard con una sonrisa sádica al pensar en la matanza que se avecinaba- solo tenemos que "sacar la basura"

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse –dijo integra dando por terminada aquella conversación-

Ambos salieron del despacho con dirección al poblado mencionado con anterioridad, sin saber la sorpresa que allí les aguardaba…

En algún lugar de dicho poblado, una figura surgía de entre las sombras, una figura escalofriante, que inspiraba tanto miedo, que el mismo demonio se quedaría petrificado por el terror.

-está todo listo para nuestro invitado?- pregunto el hombre de mirada aterradora-

-Si mi señor-contesto uno de los presentes- todo está dispuesto para recibir a nuestro invitado como es debido

-Muy bien –acoto el sujeto con una sonrisa mas sádica (si es que se puede) que el mismo Alucard- entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo

Ni bien termino de hablar despareció entre las sombras del desolado pueblo…

Mientras tanto, Alucard y victoria habían llegado al poblado, como era de esperarse, estaba infestado de gouls y freaks

-Ya sabes que hacer chica policía

-Si amo- contesto-

-Muy bien, busca al maestro, si lo encuentras acaba con él, pero déjame algo de diversión quieres?

Victoria sonrió, su maestro nunca seguiría siendo el mismo, nunca cambiaria, sin decir mas ambos partieron en distintas direcciones tratando de encontrar al maestro que controlaba a los monstruos.

Seras llego a una casa que le pareció particularmente extraña, más que una casa parecía una mansión, entro y como era de esperarse, estaba infestada de gouls y freaks, comenzó una pelea con todos ellos, cabe decir que no tuvo que hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo para acabarlos, "_Demasiado fácil" – _Se dijo a sí misma, de pronto sintió un gran poder que provenía del sótano de la mansión, se dirigió allí pero al llegar no encontró nada, se dio media vuelta para irse, cuando escucho la voz de un hombre, una voz que haría temblar a cualquiera, si , era la el mismo hombre que había preparado una "sorpresa" para sus invitados

-Valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Una visita inesperada –Dijo el hombre surgiendo de entre las sombras-

Victoria se quedo petrificada al oír esa voz, se paralizó por el terror, ¿Cómo era posible que su solo presencia le transmitiera tanto miedo? –Se pregunto- trato de dispararle con su arma, pero de pronto la sintió tan pesada, era como si sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado.

-Es inútil, tus poderes no sirven aquí -agrego el hombre- Debo admitir que no esperaba tenerlos aquí, me refiero a ti y a tu compañero, lastima, parecían divertidos, pero tengo que eliminarlos, de lo contrario, "El" no vendrá

De un momento a otro, victoria se vio rodeada de gouls y freaks, eso no sería gran problema en una situación normal, pero esta vez era diferente, sin sus poderes, y sin poder usar su arma, solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que la acabaría, sin embargo este nunca llego, alzo la vista y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre, por un momento llego a pensar que sería Alucard debido a la oscuridad, pero al verlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era alguien más, alguien que se le hacía muy familiar, el hombre giro levemente hacia ella, desasiéndose de los monstruos

-Te encuentras bien? -pregunto-

-N-No es posible t- tu eres… -cuestiono victoria abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa-

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Seras Victoria

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea…

-Demonios aquí solo hay basura! – Gritaba un aburrido Alucard- de pronto sintió un enorme poder aparecer en dirección a victoria, en ese momento un pensamiento cruzo por su mente "esto es una trampa"; trato de comunicarse telepáticamente con victoria, pero le fue imposible

-Rayos! Algo está impidiendo que me comunique con ella, No hagas cosas imprudentes chica policía, espera a que llegue –Dijo Alucard, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el lugar-

Al llegar encontró cadáveres de freaks y gouls, también noto que no podía usar sus poderes pero no le tomo importancia, le urgía encontrar a victoria, por alguna razón que no podía entender, o mejor dicho, que no quería entender, se preocupaba demasiado por ella, así que abriéndose paso entre los cadáveres, se dirigió al lugar del que provenía aquel poder, el sótano.

Para ese momento, victoria era salvada de una muerte segura por un desconocido, que de pronto dejo de serlo.

-Yo te conozco, te vi en mis sueños- exclamo al ver el rostro de su salvador-

-te lo explicare luego, ahora solo quédate atrás

-pero…

-Cuanto tempo sin verte…Dorian –interrumpió el hombre de voz terrorífica- Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti – respondió el aludido-

-Tan amable como siempre, en fin había preparado una recepción digna de ti, pero, como puedes ver, tuve invitados inesperados –Agrego refiriéndose a victoria- te molestaría si acabo con la chica antes de empezar nuestra pelea?

-No la metas en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver!

-Tranquilo, no te exaltes –respondió- entonces empezare contigo! –dijo para luego atacar a Dorian-

Una gran pelea comenzó, en ese momento, Victoria se percato de que ambos hombres eran vampiros, lo que más le extraño fue que Dorian podía usar sus poderes y ella no, bueno eso era lo de menos, ya le preguntaría luego el por qué; estaba tan entretenida en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que Dorian había sido lanzado hacia una de las paredes del sótano y que el hombre venia directamente hacia ella, apenas logro reaccionar a tiempo y se movió a un lado, recibiendo una cortada profunda en el brazo, El hombre se acerco peligrosamente a ella, para darle el golpe final, en ese momento, alguien lo detuvo, el hombre se giro para ver quien lo había interrumpido, y se topo con la sonrisa sádica de Alucard, el hombre se zafó de su agarré, se alejo de Alucard, solo por precaución, ya que sabía que ni Victoria ni el recién llegado podrían usar sus poderes contra él, sonrió confiado de su victoria, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Dorian se había levantado, logrando tomarlo por sorpresa, y asestándole un golpe que lo dejo realmente herido

-Mal-Maldición… esta me las pagaras Dorian- amenazo el hombre antes de desaparecer-

Ni bien el hombre desapareció entre las sombras, Dorian se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, al notarlo, Victoria corrió a su auxilio, pasando de largo a su maestro, gesto que dejo sorprendido a Alucard, ella jamás lo había ignorado, y ahora parecía que no había notado su presencia, por alguna razón esto no le agrado para nada.

-te encuentras bien –pregunto una preocupada victoria, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-

-Sí, es solo que usar mis poderes en su territorio me agota demasiado –respondió dándole una sonrisa a la chica-

Victoria se sonrojo al instante, algo que no paso desapercibido por Alucard, que sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, esto era el colmo, como se atrevía ese tipo a Coquetear co SU aprendiz

-Creo que deberíamos irnos chica policía- intervino Alucard-

-Es verdad, puedes caminar? –Pregunto dirigiéndose a Dorian-

-Si –respondió- no te preocupes

-Entonces vámonos- dijo muy animada-

-Como que vámonos - pregunto Alucard- tú y yo nos vamos a la mansión hellsing, pero este se queda- acoto dirigiendo su mirada a Dorian-

-Está herido amo, además me salvo la vida- lo defendió vitoria con una mirada acusadora -

-Mi ama no estará de acuerdo con llevarlo a la mansión –se defendió Alucard-

-pues yo la convenceré –dijo victoria con tanta seguridad que Alucard se rindió-

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy –dijo para luego desparecer-

-Eso estuvo bien?- pregunto Dorian-

-Tranquilo, el es así –respondió-

-Yo creo que estaba celoso –dijo en un murmullo más para sí mismo que para ella-

-Dijiste algo? –pregunto-

-No nada, será mejor irnos, pronto amanecerá-

Victoria asintió y se dirigieron a la mansión hellsing, sin percatarse de que eran vigilados desde las sombras por un celoso Alucard

-Esta me las pagaras Dorian –Dijo el vampiro antes de desparecer-

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues bien que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, y si no fuera mucha molestia, les pediría que dejen su comentario para saber que opinan, y si debo dejar de escribir XD, en fin, eso es todo, hasta la próxima_

_Ah! Y gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior:_

_Str Mercury _

_Leidy otaku_

_kaname lin-chan_

_Espero que me sigan apoyando con su valiosa opinión XD, y Str Mercury no te preocupes que tengo algunos kakasakus que sacare del baúl de mis fics, así que pronto tendrás noticias mías._

_Ahora si me despido Hasta la próxima :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, aquí esta Sandra Hatake reportándose, después de unos días de usencia, les traigo el capítulo 3 de __**UN NUEVO DESAFÍO**__, espero se de su agrado_

_**Capitulo tres: La historia detrás de su pasado**_

_-Mi ama no estará de acuerdo con llevarlo a la mansión –se defendió Alucard-_

_-pues yo la convenceré –dijo victoria con tanta seguridad que Alucard se rindió-_

_-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy –dijo para luego desparecer-_

_-Eso estuvo bien?- pregunto Dorian-_

_-Tranquilo, el es así –respondió-_

_-Yo creo que estaba celoso –dijo en un murmullo más para sí mismo que para ella-_

_-Dijiste algo? –pregunto-_

_-No nada, será mejor irnos, pronto amanecerá-_

_Victoria asintió y se dirigieron a la mansión hellsing, sin percatarse de que eran vigilados desde las sombras por un celoso Alucard_

_-Esta me las pagaras Dorian –Dijo el vampiro antes de desparecer-_

Mientras tanto, en el camino, victoria entablo un amena conversación con Dorian.

-Te llamas Dorian verdad?

-He?... a si

-Te sientes bien? –preguntó al verlo un poco distraído- si quieres podemos descansar

-No, no es eso, es solo que…

-Solo qué?

-Vamos a la mansión hellsing verdad?

-Sí, o prefieres ir a otro parte, tal vez tienes a donde volver, y yo llevándote a…

-No! –fue interrumpida por el- no… no tengo a donde ir

-y eso por qué?

-bueno… esa es una historia muy larga de contar

-Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, la que quieras

-Ese tipo, el del pueblo dijo que te conocía y yo quería saber si…

-Es mi enemigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa… y dime, quien es la actual cabeza de la familia hellsing?

-He?, porque la pregunta?

-Es que tengo asuntos con la familia, y necesito saber quién es el líder actual

-Asuntos, que clase de asuntos- pregunto deteniendo su marcha- esto no me está gustando nada, que tienes que ver con la familia hellsing y quien era..

-Calma, calma Victoria, no es nada malo, mira- dijo sacando un medallón de su bolsillo- es el emblema de los hellsing, lo reconoces verdad?

-Sí, pero como es que tu…

-Ya te dije, es muy largo para contarlo aquí, así que cuando lleguemos a la mansión, te lo contare todo, a ti y al líder de la familia

-E-está bien, confiare en ti –dijo para luego darle una sonrisa- por alguna razón siento que na vas a hacerme daño

-De eso puedes estar segura, el malo de la película no soy yo –añadió para luego devolverle la sonrisa-

Victoria se sonrojo al instante, no podía evitarlo, al notarlo, Dorian se acerco a ella e intento tocar su frente, ella se alejo antes de que él pudiera tocarla.

-Que pasa -pregunto- no voy a hacerte daño

-He? A si, si, lo sé, es que…

-ya se, seguro que te doy miedo, pero si no soy tan feo –agrego poniendo un cara de reflexión, como pensando que lo que había dicho era verdad-

Victoria soltó una carcajada, ese hombre era extraño, pero la hacia reí, y eso le agradaba.

-Ves? Así está mucho mejor –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos- te ves más bonita con una sonrisa

-He? N-no como cree –exclamaba una sonrojada victoria mientras sacudía sus manos por el nerviosismo- yo no…

-Que es eso? –Pregunto Dorian al ver un pequeño collar que Seras llevaba en el cuello-

- A eso? –Dijo señalando el objeto- Es un collar que me dio mi padre cuando era niña, dijo que era de mi abuelo, y me lo dio días antes de que muriese…

-Ahora entiendo

-Entiendes qué? -pregunto vitoria retomando la marcha-

-Eso lo sabrás cundo lleguemos a la mansión

-No es justo –acoto victoria haciendo un puchero-

-Ten paciencia, por ahora solo puedo adelantarte una cosa

-qué?

-Estas en mi destino

Victoria no supo que responder, quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero prefirió esperar a llagar a la mansión.

Una vez allí…

-Como se te ocurre traerá un desconocido a la mansión! –Exclamo Integra dirigiéndose a victoria-

-Si me dejar explicarle, yo…

-Te lo advertí chica policía – decía Alucard mientras aparecía desde las sombras- no debiste traerlo

-Y tú! -exclamo integra mirando acusadoramente a Alucard- donde demonios estabas cuando esto paso!, cómo pudiste permitirlo!

-He? Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso

-Se supone que eres su maestro, su amo, entonces debería obedecerte –grito integra-

-Disculpe usted, sir integra verdad? –Pregunto Dorian- me permitiría hablar

-Que tienes que decir –cuestiono ignorando a Alucard-

-En principio, Habría llegado aquí con o sin la ayuda de victoria, ya que tengo un pequeño asunto que atender con su familia sir integra

-Un asunto?, a que se refiere?

Supongo que reconoce esto –dijo sacando de su bolsillo el medallón con el emblema- me lo dio uno de sus antepasados

-Antepasados? –Tengo entendido que Abraham hellsing fue el único que capturo un vampiro, no comprendo cómo es que alguien de mi familia le dio eso, a menos que usted sea…

-Si mi señora, soy el mismo vampiro que escapo del vaticano, mi nombre es Dorian Talamaur y soy esclavo de su familia desde mucho antes que Alucard –Afirmo Dorian mientras se arrodillaba frente a su ama en señal de respeto-

-Supongamos que le creo –agrego integra- como es que fue capturado, y por quien, donde está su sello de restricción

-A continuación, contestare todas sus dudas mi señora.

Esto comenzó hace muchos siglos, mas de los que quisiera admitir…

Yo vivía en un humilde poblado de Australia, fui criado desde pequeño por una pareja que me trataba como a un humano común, nunca probé sangre humana, siempre me alimentaron con sangre de animales, en un principio no entendí porque era diferente, ni por qu los aldeanos me trataban de forma diferente, me temían…

-Si como no –interrumpió Alucard con un toque de molestia en su voz- no queremos oír la historia de tu vida sino la razón por la que…

-Basta Alucard!- exclamo integra- por favor prosiga Dorian

-como iba diciendo, todos me temían, nadie se acercaba a mí, nadie salvo una pequeña niña que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, cuando crecimos, ella se caso, el día de su boda, le regale un pequeño collar, ella no se lo quito, no hasta que la muerte se la llevo de este mundo, no por edad, sino por una enfermedad que azotó al pueblo, todos iban cayendo, uno por uno, fueron desapareciendo, fui a buscar ayuda a pueblos vecinos, pero por mi condición se me cerraron las puertas, todos me rechazaron, todos, menos unos viajeros, ellos se compadecieron de mi y fueron al pueblo, al parecer conocían la enfermedad y lograron salvar a muchos de los aldeanos, el nombre del líder de los viajeros, era Jacob hellsing, para ese entonces, ya sabía usar mis poderes, así que les ofrecí mi ayuda para lo que necesitaran, es ahí donde comienzo mi viaje junto a los hellsing, fue allí también donde descubrí que la enfermedad que prácticamente había exterminado a mi pueblo fue provocada por un vampiro…

-es ese que vimos verdad? –Pregunto victoria- ese, el del sótano

-en efecto victoria –respondió- también supe que Jacob estuvo persiguiendo a ese vampiro durante mucho tiempo,; durante nuestro viaje, pude saber más d mi pasado, supe que mis padres eran unos vampiros sanguinarios, que atacaban las aldeas sin el más mínimo remordimiento, hasta que llegaron a mi aldea, en esa época había un cazador que logro acabar con mi madre, y mi padre salió huyendo, abandonándome a mi propia suerte, es ahí donde me adopto la pareja que mencione en un principio…

-No- no me digas que el vampiro del sótano es…-pregunto victoria-

-Si victoria, él es quien desato la enfermedad y también es el ser que medio la vida, el es… mi padre

La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de los presentes, incluso Alucard mostro su sorpresa.

-para cuando lo encontramos–continuo- él se había hecho más fuerte, pele contra él, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo, así que le pedí a Jacob, que me sellara junto con mi padre, se negó en un principio, pero al no haber otra salida, fui sellado junto a él con este medallón, dijo señalando un nievo objeto que llevaba en el cuello-

-Es-ese es… es igual al mi! –Exclamo victoria ganándose las miradas de los presentes-

-En efecto victoria –afirmo Dorian- recuerdas que mencione que le había regalado un medallón a mi amiga?

-Si

-Pues bien, resulta que esa amiga es uno de tus antepasados

-He?

-Como oyes, es por eso, que cuando pediste ayuda, fui yo quien te escucho, ese medallón es una conexión entre tú y yo

-Ahora entiendo

-Jo! Esto es demasiado –Exclamo un celoso Alucard- ahora resulta que tienes una conexión con la chica policía, ahora solo falta que me digas que tienes que quedarte a vivir aquí

-No es mal idea –intervino integra- si lo que dices es verdad, eres el único que sabe como sellarlo.

-Co-como?- pregunto Alucard un tanto exaltado- está hablando enserio ama

-Por supuesto, que me dice doria, se quedar en la mansión?

-Por supuesto que si ama, sus deseos son órdenes para mi

-Genial! –exclamo Victoria con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo abrazaba- bienvenido Dorian

Alucard estaba echando humo del coraje, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de la noche a la mañana, su mundo dio un giro de 180º, y lo peor era, que SU aprendiz, Su chica policía, parecía estar feliz con el cambio, cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de clamar su rabia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Integra, que al notarlo, no hizo más que echar leña al fuego.

-Muy bien Dorian- agrego integra-espero poder contar con su apoyo incondicional en la pelea

-Por supuesto mi ama

-Muy bien, hay una habitación libre junto a la tuya verdad victoria?

-si señora –respondió-

-Pues bien, de aquí en adelante, esa será su habitación Dorian

-Muchas gracias Sir integra

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Los tres vampiros salieron con rumbo a sus habitaciones, Victoria, feliz, porque ahora tenía más tiempo para hablar con Dorian, Dorian, extrañamente se sentía feliz por estar junto a victoria, y Alucard… Alucard, demostró lo que sentía al destrozar su puerta mientras la cerraba "con suavidad"

-Bueno esta es tu habitación Dorian, espero que pases buena noche, o debería decir buen día?

-Eso no importa –respondió- la que me interesa es saber que para cuando despierte tú estarás allí

Victoria se sonrojó tanto, que hasta un tomate estaría celoso de su color

-Hasta la noche victoria –dijo el hombre para luego cerrar la puerta-

-Bu-buenas noches- respondió para luego entra a la suya propia-

Una vez Victoria entro a su habitación, Alucard salió de la suya e invadió la de Dorian

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo mientras sonreía de esa forma sádica que solo él puede-

-Lo sé, Alucard –respondió poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo cara a cara- Tenemos un asunto serio que tratar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y si no es mucha molestia, dejen comentarios para saber si los capítulos son de su agrado, o si debería retirarme XD, en fin eso es todo, hasta la próxima._

_AH! Y como siempre gracias a las personas que comentaron los capítulos anteriores, sus sugerencias son las que me motivan a continuar, espero contar con su apoyo en el futuro._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos aquellos que siguen este fic, lamento la tardanza, pero debido a que mi querida computadora se quedo sin internet por casi una semana, no he podido actualizar antes, espero que me comprendan, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 4 de Un nuevo desafío._

**Sentimientos encontrados**

_Una vez Victoria entro a su habitación, Alucard salió de la suya e invadió la de Dorian_

_-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- dijo mientras sonreía de esa forma sádica que solo él puede-_

_-Lo sé, Alucard –respondió poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo cara a cara- Tenemos un asunto serio que tratar…_

-No me gusta andar con rodeos así que iré directo al grano –menciono Alucard- aléjate de la chica policía

-Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? –Pregunto en tono desafiante el otro vampiro-

-Por qué me da la gana –respondió como si eso fuera razón suficiente - aquí se hace lo que yo mande, y si digo que te alejes de ella lo harás!

-Y si no quiero? -volvió a retarlo- acaso me mataras?

-si es que no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas –respondió con una sonrisa sádica-

-Por qué tanta insistencia en que me aleje de ella Alucard? –Cuestiono- acaso te gusta victoria?

-Gustarme? Ja! Esos son sentimientos humanos, y yo deje de ser uno hace mucho tiempo, así que no me vengas con tonterías

-Entonces no veo razón para alejarme de ella

-No tientes tu suerte Dorian

-No pienso alejarme de ella –dijo Dorian con voz firme- así que solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo

-Aléjate de victoria –advirtió Alucard con voz ronca mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba del suelo-

-Oblígame – respondió Dorian con una mirada desafiante-

-Disculpe Dorian –se oyó la voz de Walter mientras entraba a la habitación- pero sir integra me dijo que… Lord Alucard ¿Que hace aquí?

-Nada Walter –respondió soltando a Dorian y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - solo vine a darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la organización

-Que necesita sir integra de mi señor? –Cuestiono Dorian-

-Ah sí –reacciono Walter- nada solo le traía su cena -agrego enseñándole una bolsa de sangre- sir integra me ordeno tarársela

-Eso –intervino Alucard antes de irse- aliméntate bien, no queremos que te desmayes

-Lord Alucard sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono el anciano-

-ya te dije Walter, no pasa nada, ya me voy –dijo ya saliendo- ah! Por cierto Dorian, no lo olvides, aléjate de ella

-Lo siento, pero ya conoce mi respuesta Lord Alucard –dijo en tono de burla-

-Hay algo que deba saber?- cuestiono Walter una vez que Alucard se fue-

-No Walter, no paso absolutamente nada

Luego de esto, Walter se retiro dejando solo a Dorian en su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de victoria, un molesto Alucard aparecía atreves de la pared

-Oye chica pol…-No pudo terminar, ya que noto que estaba profundamente dormida- Jo! Vaya momento para dormir, y nisisquiera has cerrado la tapa de tu féretro, que descuidad eres

Se acerco a victoria con paso sigiloso, acerco su rostro al suyo, estaba tan cerca que pudo respirar su aroma, deleitándose con el…

-No sé qué me pasa contigo chica policía –dijo en un susurro cerca a su oído- pero no voy a dejar que ese imbécil te toque

Diciendo esto despareció de la habitación, casi inmediatamente después, victoria despertó

-Maestro? –pregunto medio adormilada, pero nadie le respondió- que raro, me pareció que estaba aquí

Y sin darle más importancia, volvió a dormir.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejos de la mansión…

-Ese desgraciado de Dorian, esta me la paga!

-Cálmese amo –respondió uno de sus sirvientes- sus heridas deben sanar, luego podrá vengarse de el

-Tsk, ya que –respondió el aludido- ese imbécil de mi hijo seguro ya llego a la mansión Hellsing

-eso es malo señor

-No, no lo es, así será más divertido –respondió el vampiro- podre acabar con la familia hellsing frente a sus ojos y el no podrá hacer nada

-si ese es su deseo

-Disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas hijo, por que pronto sabrás lo que es el dolor- acoto el vampiro, para luego soltar una carcajada que daría escalofríos al mismo Alucard-

A la noche siguiente, victoria despertó temprano y se dirigió a la sala de tiro, par sus prácticas como era de costumbre, en el camino se encontró a Dorian y juntos fueron a entrenar.

-Sabes usar armas –Pregunto victoria entregándole una a Dorian-

-He… no –respondió un tanto apenado- pase mucho tiempo encerrado y no pude aprender a usarlas

-Entiendo… y que tal si te enseño –afirmo victoria mas que preguntar- igual te mandaran a practicar, así que quieres que sea tu maestra?

-Te pareces mucho a ella…

-He? A quien

-A mi amiga de la infancia

-ha! Te refieres a mi antepasado verdad?

-Si, se parecen mucho pero a la vez son muy diferentes

-Parece que la querías mucho

-Quieres que te diga un secreto?

-Cual? –pregunto victoria dejando las armas a un lado y acercándose a el-

-Ayer no le conté todo a sir integra

-He! Pero por qué? Tu dijiste que…

-tranquila, lo que no le conté fue algo personal, no tiene nada que ver con mi padre

-Pero si es personal por qué me lo cuentas?

-Por qué sé que puedo confiar en ti –respondió con una sonrisa-

-y que es lo que vas a contarme –pregunto victoria una tanto sonrojada por las palabras del vampiro-

-Recuerdas cuando dije que tu antepasado fue mi amiga?

-si

-Pues no fue así, fue mucho más que eso –dijo con un tono melancólico en su voz-

-He? Acaso ella y tu…

-así es, Rouse y yo fuimos novios, a decir verdad, pensamos en casarnos, pero su padre se negó

-Pe-pero por qué!

-Soy un vampiro, recuerdas?

-Sí, pero tú la ambas no?

-Más que a mi vida, aun así, su padre se opuso, dijo que no quería que su hija se case con un monstruo y… y la obligo a casarse con un hacendado del pueblo

-Lo-lo siento

-Tranquila, eso paso hace mucho –dijo dándole una sonrisa- además, si no se hubiese casado con ese hombre tu no existirías

-Pero tus sentimientos y los de ella…

-Eso ya no importa, como te dije, eso es parte del pasado, ella murió, y yo fui encerrado, al menos me alegra saber que cumplió su promesa y conservo el medallón que le di antes de su boda, medallón que ahora tu tienes

-el tuyo es igual verdad?

-Si, fue como un sello par nuestro compromiso, pero ya ves… no todo sale como uno lo planea

-Lo siento –dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz-

-Oye no pongas esa cara, te vez mejor con una sonrisa, ya te lo había dicho no?

-Cuando me ves a mí la ves a ella verdad?, todo lo que me dices, son cosas que te hubiera gustado decirle… a ella –dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas, le dolía saber que la única persona que la trataba bien lo hiciera por que veía en ella a alguien más-

-Te equivocas –refuto a la chica- cuando miro tu rostro, no veo a Rouse, te veo a ti, a Seras victoria, una chica alegre, decidida, y que siempre tiene una sonrisa que darme, se que suena extraño por que nos conocimos hace unos días, pero desde que te vi en aquel sueño, pude sentir que estabas en mi destino –agrego tomando las manos de victoria entre las suyas haciendo que esta se sonrojara - además…

-Interrumpo? –Pregunto Alucard con un tono sarcástico en su voz apareciendo en la sala de tiro- si es así perdonen pero la sala de tiro es para entrenar no para estas cosas

-N-no maestro, esto no es lo que parece –dijo victoria separándose de Dorian-

-A no? -cuestiono un molesto Alucard- Pues a mí me pareció que estabas muy a gusto con el Chica policía

-y si así fuera que –intervino Dorian- no creo que haya problema, según tengo entendido, no tienes nada con ella, a menos que… este celoso Alucard

-Jo… no se dé que hablas Dorian, no recuerdas lo que dije, esas son emociones humanas, y yo no soy uno de ellos

-De que habla maestro, cuando fue que ustedes dos hablaron?

-Eso es cosa nuestra chica policía

-Victoria tiene derecho a saberlo no cree?

-Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que te calles

-Oblígame –dijo entono desafiante-

Una pelea estaba por comenzar, con una victoria en el medio tratando de detenerlos, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, hasta que se oyó un grito desde la puerta

-Ya basta! –exclamo integra haciendo que ambos vampiros se detuvieran al instante- que rayos les pasa!

-…

-Respondan! –Exigió- Alucard, que paso aquí!

-Nada ama –respondió haciendo que la mujer se enfadara mas-

-Me crees idiota o que! – exclamo- estuviste a punto de acabar con la sala de tiro y me dices que no pasa nada!

-…

-Dorian, tiene algo que decir

-Solo una cosa ama –respondió el aludido- Victoria no tuvo nada que ver, esto fuen entra Alucard y yo, ella solo trato de detenernos

-Victoria, por que estabn peleando estos dos –cuestiono integra poniendo en aprietos a la chica-

-He… yo…

-Ella no sabe nada ama –intervino Dorian- cuando llego nosotros ya estábamos peleando

-Eso es verdad Alucard?

-Si ama –mintió el vampiro sorprendiendo a victoria- ella no sabe nada

-bien, entonces podría uno de ustedes explicarme el motivo de su pelea –cuestiono integra dirigiéndose a Dorian y Alucard-

-Cosas de hombres –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-La próxima vez que hagan algo como esto –dijo ya cansada de pedir explicaciones que sabia no llegarían- los encerrare y no saldrá en meses entendido!

-Si ama–respondieron Alucard y Dorian al mismo tiempo

-Ya que nuestra sala de tiro quedo casi destruida –agrego mirando a ambos vampiros- Dorian empezara su entrenamiento en armas a partir de mañana

-Jo! A caso no sabes usar un arma Dorian –Pregunto con tono burlón y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- muy mal, y así dices que…

-Cállate Alucard! –lo corto integra- como decía, empezar su entrenamiento mañana Dorian, y estará a cargo de victoria, pueden retirarse.

La sonrisa de Alucard se borro al momento de que esas palabras salieron de boca de su ama, SU victoria, SU chica policía iba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo al lado de ese imbécil de Dorian; un momento! –Pensó- acaso dije mi? Desde cuando la llamo por su nombre?...Pero qué rayos me pasa!

-Alucard… Alucard! –exclamo integra logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos- que te pasa, acaso no me oyes!

-Si ama

Entonces qué haces ahí parado, dije que ya pueden retirarse

-He?… a si, si –dijo para luego salir por la puerta-

Integra se sorprendió de esta acción, Alucard usando la puerta? Eso si era raro, y mas raro aun su comportamiento con Dorian, seria acaso que todo esto sea por victoria… no claro que no se dijo así misma, el jamás se fijaría en la su aprendiz ¿o sí?

Mientras tanto, victoria regresaba a su habitación, en realidad estaba cansada, y eso que no había peleado con gouls ni nada que se le parezca, aunque tratar de detener a dos vampiros en plena pela es igual o incluso más agotador –pensó la vampira-

-en que piensas chica policía? –Cuestiono Alucard abrazando a victoria por detrás- espero que no sea en el imbécil de Dorian

-A-amo –pe-pero q-que es lo que e-está haciendo –dijo sonrojándose a más no poder-

-Responde mi pregunta chica policía –dijo en un susurro mientras aspiraba su aroma-

-Y-yo no

Trataba de articular palabra, pero la cercanía de su maestro no ayudaba, así que se zafó como pudo de su agarre, victoria retrocedió unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que solo había una pared tras ella, Alucard se acerco y la acorralo contra el muro, haciendo presión en sus muñecas.

-Aun no me respondes Victoria –dijo el vampiro muy cerca de victoria, tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban- estabas pensando en él?

-Y-yo n-no –ah! Que difícil le era hablar teniendo a su maestro tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento, y eso era demasiado par ella-

-si no me respondes, tendré que sacarte esa respuesta a la fuerza –dijo mientras cerraba la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de victoria-

Apenas había podido rozar su boca cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando pasó a la silueta de alguien…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que dejen algunos comentarios, para saber si le gustó este capítulo, se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas XD, Ah! Espero que algunas de tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas __**dany14-black8, **__como ves Seras y Dorian no solo eran "amigos" XD, y __**nachi123 **__espero que la reacción de Alucard haya sido de tu agrado, por que lo que se viene es mucho mejor :P, bueno eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo XD._

_Ah! Y como olvidar agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y si son nuevos leyendo este fic, también espero contar con ustedes, ahora si, hasta la próxima XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de Un nuevo desafío_

_**Un pequeño incidente**_

_-si no me respondes, tendré que sacarte esa respuesta a la fuerza –dijo mientras cerraba la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de victoria-_

_Apenas había podido rozar su boca cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando pasó a la silueta de alguien…_

-Do-Dorian –alcanzo a decir victoria mientras empujaba a su maestro- esto no es lo que…

-Hola Dorian –interrumpió Alucard – llegas en mal momento, la chica policía y yo estábamos pasándola MUY bien, hasta que llegaste claro –agregó con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Victoria-

-Ma-maestro, usted sabe que eso no es cierto! –exclamo una sonrojada victoria mientras se zafaba de su agarre- Dorian lo que viste no…

-Tranquila victoria –la interrumpió Dorian con voz calmada - no tienes que explicarme nada

-Dorian…

-Es verdad chica policía, no tienes por qué explicarle nuestras "intimidades"

-Maestro eso no…

-si no quieres que lo sepa –intervino Dorian- entonces no lo digas

-Jo! No me digas que estas celoso Dorian

-eso es lo de menos, además, si lo estuviera, no tendría derecho a reclamarle nada, victoria es una mujer libre, y yo no me tomo atributos que no tengo, como otros aquí presentes

-No tientes tu suerte Dorian

-Las verdades duelen no Alucard?

-Ya basta! –Exclamo victoria- No sé qué le pasa amo, pero voy a pedirle que se retire de mi habitación, no voy a seguir su juego, si quiere buscar pelea, no tiene por que usarme así!

Decir que Alucard estaba sorprendido fue poco, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, acaso… acaso SU chica policía lo estaba echando? Tardo un poco en reaccionar, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo empujado hacia la salida por ella, al percatarse, paró en seco, y dirijo su mirada hacia Victoria

-No me iré –respondió con firmeza sorprendiendo a Victoria-

-Maestro, por favor…

-Soy tu maestro y me debes obediencia –respondió interrumpiendo a victoria- si decido quedarme no puedes refutar mi decisión

-Maestro, no sea terco, por favor retírese de mi habitación

-he dicho que no! –Exclamo tomándola por las muñecas- No voy a dejarte con ese imbécil

-Ma-maestro por favor suélteme – rogo victoria al sentir como ejercía bastante presión en sus muñecas-

-Ha dicho que la sueltes – intervino Dorian cogiendo el brazo con el que Alucard sujetaba a victoria-

-Dorian, no… -trato de decir victoria, pero se detuvo al sentir como su maestro ejercía más presión-

-He dicho que la sueltes! –Exclamo un furioso Dorian jalando el brazo de Alucard, haciendo que este soltara a victoria-

Ni bien Alucard la soltó, Dorian se posicionó delante de ella, evitando así, que el vampiro se le acercase.

-estas bien? –Cuestiono preocupado sin quitar la vista de Alucard-

-Si… oye Dorian no van a pelear verdad? –Pregunto con miedo al ver como se ponía en guardia-

-No lo hare si no quieres –respondió el aludido-

-Jo! Que tierno –intervino Alucard- Pero eso te costara la vida!

Ni bien termino de hablar se lanzo al ataque, Dorian solo mantuvo su defensa, cuando ambos poderes estaban por chocar y de paso destruir la habitación de victoria, Alucard se detuvo, ¿por qué?, simple, la voz de su ama resonó en su cabeza "Alucard te necesito en mi oficina ahora, y cuando digo ahora es ya!" resignado, bajo su puño y envió una mirada amenazante a Dorian, que se encontraba en la misma posición que antes.

-Te salvo la campana Dorian, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte

-No te tengo miedo Alucard

-Tú y yo aun no hemos terminado –agrego Alucard dirigiendo su vista a victoria mientras desaparecía de la habitación-

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, victoria reacciono

-Por un momento creí que pelearían –dijo Seras mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y soltaba un suspiro-

-Esa no era mi intención, perdón por preocuparte

-He? Ah! no, no te preocupes, al contrario gracias por ayudarme –agrego mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas-

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti –respondió brindándole una amplia sonrisa-

-Me gustaría que él fuera así –dijo en un susurro tratando de que Dorian no la oyera-

-con él te refieres a Alucard cierto?

-He? Me escuchaste?

-Sí, pero no has respondido mi pregunta victoria

-he… bueno… si

-Lo supuse

-Es que el… el solo me busca cuando esta aburrido, me trata como si fuera su juguete, hasta sir integra lo dijo, y yo… yo… como una tonta sigo esperando que algún día se fije en mí, pero… pero –no pudo seguir hablando, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, dejando salir el dolor que llevaba guardado por mucho tiempo-

-Calma victoria, no llores –trato de consolarla mientras la abrazaba- por qué crees que el nuca se fijaría en ti? eres una mujer muy bella victoria, no veo razón para que digas que…

-No es cierto! –Exclamo aferrándose más a él- yo… yo… no soy nada junto a sir integra, el… el solo tiene ojos para ella

-Integra? –cuestiono un tanto divertido –estamos hablando de la misma Integra? De mi ama?

-S-si -respondió con dificultad- el siempre ha estado enamorado de ella

-Como lo sabes?- cuestiono- alguna vez te lo ha dicho?

-no pero…

-Mírame –pidió al tiempo que la tomaba del mentón y alzaba su rostro- Integra no es nada a tu lado, eres una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto, Alucard sería un tonto si la eligiese a ella sobre ti

-Dorian… -repitió mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente- gracias por estar a mi lado, eres un gran amigo

Amigo, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, calaron en lo más profundo de su alma, comprendió que Alucard era el dueño del corazón de la chica, no es que no lo supiera antes, se percato de eso desde que se conocieron, después de todo fue a él a quien llamo en medio de la oscuridad de su sueño, pero Alucard nunca llego, "Fui yo" –se dijo a sí mismo- "fui yo quien acudió a su auxilio". El recordarlo, le dio ánimos, a lo mejor si se esforzaba, ella lograría corresponderle, tal vez con el tiempo podría robar su corazón, solo tal vez…

-Perdón Dorian, ya te moje la camisa –hablo victoria sacándolo de su mundo-

-He? A, eso? No te preocupes, no es nada

-Te sientes bien

-Sí, será mejor que descanses un rato lo de hoy fue estresante, nos vemos más tarde

-Espera –pidió cogiéndolo del brazo- po-podrias quedarte, es que si mi maestro viene yo no…

-Tranquila –acoto con una sonrisa- me quedare aquí toda la noche si es necesario

-gracias… -respondió la vampiresa mientras se acomodaba en su lecho- Gracias por todo.

Simultáneamente a este acontecimiento, una conversación iniciaba en el despacho de sir integra.

-Alucard se puede saber dónde estabas –exigió saber la mujer-

-Por ahí ama

-Por ahí? Qué clase de respuesta es esa! –Reclamo un tanto exaltada- dime donde estabas y que hacías, hasta aquí pude sentir tu poder mientras se liberaba

-Disculpe ama –respondió el vampiro- no volverá a suceder

-Donde estabas –insistió- seguramente estabas buscando pelea con Dorian verdad?

-No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con es imbécil

-Es por ella no? –cuestiono mas alterada de lo normal- es por victoria!

-No sé de qué habla

-No sabes? , Me crees estúpida o que! –Reclamo molesta- desde que él llego y se acerco a ella te has comportado de forma extraña siempre buscando pelea, desobedeciendo mis órdenes, que rayos te pasa!

-no sé a lo que se refiere –respondió- me comporto igual que…

-Sir integra –interrumpió Walter haciendo acto de presencia- disculpe si interrumpo, pero esta tarde llego un sobre del vaticano

-De que se trata –cuestiono la heredera de los hellsing recuperando la compostura, mientras cogía el sobre-

-Al parecer, son fotografías e informes acerca de un incidente ocurrido hace poco

La expresión de Integra cambio al instante, al parecer el asunto era realmente serio, o por lo menos eso dio a entender.

-Walter, llama a Dorian y victoria, los necesito en mi oficina ahora!

-si señora

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estuvieron en la oficina, Integra pudo notar claramente como victoria trataba de alejarse de Alucard y permanecía cerca de Dorian, esto confirmo sus sospechas, algo había pasado entre ellos, pero eso lo averiguaría después, lo más importante, era aclarar el asunto de las fotos.

-Que significa esto? –cuestiono integra mostrándole las fotos a Dorian- fueron tomadas hace unos días, coincide con la fecha en que fuiste liberado, tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-Yo…

-Tú qué? –Interrumpió Alucard- con que mentira vas a a salir ahora, tu lo hiciste así que confiesa o tendré que ob….

-Cállate de una buena vez! –exclamo Integra- y bien Dorian quiere explicarme el significado de estas fotos

Dorian miraba las fotos con una mirada sombría, el ver aquellas imágenes le había afectado bastante, a pesar de ser un vampiro, no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenas, los cuerpos de varios hombres con trajes blancos, al parecer científicos, estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos despedazados, otros ya no parecían tener forma humana por lo destrozados que estaban cerro sus puños con fuerza, la escena era perturbadora, y el estaba demasiado impactado, una cosa era ver a gouls, que ya no eran humanos, y otra era ver a humano sin color en el cuerpo, con la sangre totalmente drenada, El odio y la rabia comenzó a tomar su cuerpo, conocía al culpable y sabia que debía detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo, era demasiado débil, las palabras no salían de su boca, hasta que sintió la mano de victoria posarse en su hombro.

-Calma, solo di lo que sabes, estoy segura de que tú no lo hiciste, así que dinos quien fue –dijo con seguridad la vampiresa-

-y como esta tan segura chica policía-cuestiono Alucard con claro enojo en su voz- apenas y lo conoces, no puedes hacer tal afirmación

-Es verdad maestro, aunque lo conozco hace poco, se lo suficiente como para asegurarle que él no lo hizo, Dorian no es alguien que disfrute con el dolor de otros.

-Eso es lo que crees, ese imbécil solo te está engañando

-aquí el único que engaña y juega con las personas es usted

-Ya basta! –exclamo Integra por enésima vez ese día, aunque un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de victoria y Alucard - si es verdad que no lo hizo, entonces haga el favor de explicarnos quien fue Dorian

-Si ama –respondió el aludido- el responsable de esto, es mi padre

-Jo! Ahí vamos de nuevo

-Alucard! –le recrimino su ama- cállate!

-Como decía, el responsable de esta masacre, es mi padre; esto sucedió en el vaticano hace unos días –acoto haciendo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- es de su conocimiento, que tanto mi padre y yo, fuimos sellados juntos, ambos permanecimos así durante siglos, encerrados en una cueva casi inaccesible para los humanos, sin embargo, unos científicos lograron llegar al lugar, al parecer guiados por rumores de aldeanos, encontraron nuestros cuerpos, y decidieron que ese no era el mejor lugar para estudiarnos, nos trasladaron a lo que ustedes llaman vaticano, una vez allí, cometieron el error de separarnos, ambos estábamos unidos por una espada que atravesaba nuestros cuerpos, y por el medallón que les mostré la otra vez, debido a esto, podíamos comunicarnos el uno con el otro, nuestras almas y mentes estuvieron consientes todos estos años, estaba resignado a vivir así por toda la eternidad, sin embargo, esos hombres motivados por la curiosidad, quitaron la espada que nos unía, al hacerlo, nuestro contacto mental se rompió, y el sello se debilito permitiéndole a mi padre romperlo por completo, aun quetuvo que usar mucho de su poder, lo último que supe de él, fue eso, al no encontrar otra salida, opte por romper el sello, para perseguirlo y sellarlo nuevamente, sin embargo me fue más difícil romper el sello debido a que mi poder es menor que el suyo, tarde aproximadamente un día mas en liberarme, para cuando lo hice era tarde, solo pude seguir el rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso, fue así como llegue aquí, eso es todo lo que se ama.

-Aclárame una duda Dorian- hablo integra- como es que sabes todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor estando sellado?

-Tanto él como yo, estábamos consientes de todo lo que pasaba en nuestro medio, no entiendo muy bien porque, espero disculpe mi ignorancia ama, pero es todo lo que se

-es más que suficiente –respondió integra- por ahora, pueden retirarse

Los tres vampiros salieron de la oficina, sin embargo Alucard desapareció de la vista de ambos, Dorian acompaño a Victoria hasta su habitación, esta le agradeció el gesto con un ligero beso en la mejilla, para luego desearle buenas noches y entrar en su habitación. Una vez allí, victoria meditaba en todo lo que había sucedido en una sola noche, Dorian y su maestro estuvieron a punto de matarse dos veces, el padre de Dorian, el beso con su maestro, ante este recuerdo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había soñado tantos años con ese pequeño contacto, lástima que para el todo sea un juego, las imágenes del beso iban y venían en su cabeza, y su sonrojo era cada vez mayor, estaba tan ensimismada, que no se percato de que alguien mas estaba en la habitación -Por que te sonrojas chica policía –Cuestiono Alucard apareciendo y abrazándola por detrás igual que la otra vez- hueles bien, y…sabes bien –agrego mientras se acercaba a su cuello y comenzaba a lamerlo ligeramente-

-Ma- maestro! –exclamo victoria más roja que un tomate- q-que hace en mi habitación

-Tenemos algo pendiente –susurro en su oído- no terminamos lo de hace rato

-N-no sé de qué habla –respondió alejándose de él- Usted y yo no…

-Tranquila chica policía –dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo- No hay nada que temer

-Pe-Pero maestro, esto no es correc…

No pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que Alucard había tomado sus labios, en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos segundos, correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar por la lengua experta de su maestro, quien devoraba sus labios con una necesidad casi animal, con ansia, con deseo, estuvieron así durante unos minutos, victoria sentía la necesidad de respirar, Alucard se percato de eso y se alejo apenas unos milímetros de sus labios, solo para dejarla respirar por unos segundos, para comenzar nuevamente, un beso más apasionado que el anterior, poco a poco la fue guiando hasta su lecho, el sabia a lo que había ido a esa habitación, desde un principio esa fu su intención, tomar a SU chica policía, sin embargo no conto con la sensación que en ese momento le recorría por todo el cuerpo, el lo único que quería era una noche de pasión con ella, demostrarle a Dorian que lo suyo no se toca, pero en aquel instante, un hormigueo se apodero de su estómago, sintió pequeñas descargas de electricidad al rozar el cuerpo de victoria con el suyo, definitivamente eso lo tomo por sorpresa, había tenido sexo antes, pero esto era distinto, ya tendría tiempo para meditarlo , por ahora, solo quería disfrutar del momento. Recostó a Victoria sobre la cama con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de un objeto a punto de romperse.

-Eres mía –susurro en su oído- ese imbécil no te alejara de mi

Victoria pareció volver a la realidad con las palabras de su maestro, al ver la posición en la que estaban, supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría si no lo detenía, pero tendría el valor suficiente como para hacerlo? O mejor dicho, quería detenerlo?...

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final del capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que dejen un comentario, y sea constructivo o destructivo, se aceptan de ambos XD, bueno eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo._

_AH! Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron los capítulos anteriores, _**kaname lin-chan** espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas XD y gracias por volver, creí que te habías olvidado de esta pobre escritora T_.T

_**Nachi123 **__espero que la reacción de los personajes haya sido de tu agrado y como dije, cada capítulo será mejor que el anterior, o por lo menos tratare que así sea XD, ahora si, me despido, hasta la próxima ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, pero tuve unas visitas en casa de esas que vienen y no se van ^_^ y no me dejaban tocar la computadora T_T, en fin, fuera de mis traumas, aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de__** Un nuevo desafío**_

_**Decisiones**_

_-Eres mía –susurro en su oído- ese imbécil no te alejara de mi_

_Victoria pareció volver a la realidad con las palabras de su maestro, al ver la posición en la que estaban, supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría si no lo detenía, pero tendría el valor suficiente como para hacerlo? O mejor dicho, quería detenerlo?..._

Apenas y había podido pensar, y a Alucard estaba a punto de despojarla de su ropa, victoria sintió como la lengua de su maestro se deslizaba desde su cuello, hasta sus hombros, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso, estaba cediendo ante sus caricias, cuando a su mente llegaron recuerdos pasados…momentos en los que él había jugado con ella, si bien nunca habían llegado tan lejos, el hecho de solo la buscara por aburrimiento, o por que su ama no estaba en la mansión, la había lastimado, no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre que solo la veía como un objeto, aunque ella lo quisiera, no se lo iba a permitir, Haciendo uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad, se armo de valor y coloco las manos en el pecho de su maestro, haciendo presión hacia adelante, como dándole a entender que se detuviera, sin embargo, el parecía no escuchar razones, simplemente prosiguió con su labor, la despojó de la parte superior de sus ropas, hasta que oyó un ligero sollozo por parte de la chica, levantó su rostro y se encontró con una victoria al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ma-maestro –dijo victoria con voz entrecortada y lagrimas en los ojos- por favor… deténgase

Alucard se que do sin palabras, esperaba de todo, que lo golpeara, que pataleara, menos verla llorar, ella deseaba lo mismo que el, de eso estaba seguro, podía sentirlo, entonces…

-Por qué? –pregunto un tanto confundido, mientras se separaba un poco de victoria- deseas lo mismo que yo, entonces… por qué me detienes?

-Por… por que… por que no quiero ser su juguete –respondió con tristeza mientras se incorporaba y bajaba la mirada-

-juguete? De que hablas, tú no eres mi…

-Por que vino a mi habitación maestro? –cuestiono la vampiresa interrumpiéndolo- fue para acostarse conmigo cierto?

-…

Lo supuse –dijo al con tristeza al no oír respuesta del vampiro- es… es por eso que lo detuve, para usted, acostarse conmigo solo hubiese sido un juego, una noche de placer… y después? –cuestiono alzando un poco la voz- después que!, tal vez a usted no le importe, pero yo… yo

No pudo seguir hablando, salió corriendo de la habitación cubriéndose el cuerpo como pudo, Alucard…el no al detuvo, mejor dicho, no pudo hacerlo, se había quedado sin palabras, estático, lo que ella había dicho era verdad, el solo buscaba pasar el rato con ella, pero entonces, ¿Que era ese sentimiento?, ¿Por qué sintió esa fuerte opresión en el pecho al verla llorar?, ¿por qué le dolieron tanto sus palabras?.

Mientras Alucard seguía con su debate mental, Victoria corría por los pasillos de la mansión, No se arrepentía de haberlo detenido, habían hecho lo correcto, eso no era lo que le dolía, lo que en verdad la lastimo, fue el hecho de tener razón, de que él no le hubiera dicho nada, de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el solo quería jugar con ella, nada más que eso. Corría sin rumbo fijo, sin ver hacia adelante, por lo que de un momento a otro choco con algo, o para ser mas especifica, producto del choque, victoria estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unos brazos la sujetaron, la esperanza invadió su lastimado corazón, seria Alucard?, el abría ido por ella?, la abría seguido?, con el alma en la mano busco el rostro de su salvador, y grande fue su decepción al ver que no era él, que se había equivocado…

-Victoria? –cuestiono Dorian con preocupación al ver el estado de la chica- que te paso?

-Dorian! –exclamo para luego abrazarse a él y llorar amargamente-

-Victoria –susurro Dorian sin soltarla- que te paso?, Alucard te hiso algo?

-… -no respondió, se limito a abrazarse más fuerte a él y seguir llorando-

-Está bien victoria- agrego sonriendo con ternura- desahógate todo lo que quieras, ya me responderás luego –agrego mientras la levantaba del suelo en forma nupcial-

-Qu-que haces –pregunto la chica aun entre sollozos-

-Tranquila victoria –dijo el sujetándola con fuerza- te llevar a mi habitación, ahí estarás mas tranquila, por que no quieres regresar a la tuya cierto?

-N-no

-Pues entonces –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar- vámonos, ya va a amanecer

Victoria solo asintió, ambos llegaron a la habitación de Dorian, ni bien llegaron, la recostó en su lecho.

-Y tu donde vas a…

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo interrumpiéndola, a la vez que jalaba una silla- estaré bien aquí

–He! –Exclamo ya más calmada, por alguna razón, Dorian tenía la habilidad de calmarla- como que en la silla

-Acaso quieres que duerma contigo? –Cuestiono divertido al ver como un sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la chica-

-S-si no hay otro lugar…

-He? –cuestiono confundido y un tanto nervioso- era…broma, no tienes por qué…

-Es-está bien –respondió mas roja que un tomate, nunca antes había dormido con un hombre, así que era natural que este nerviosa- solo vamos a dormir no le veo nada de malo

-Pues claro –dijo el vampiro un poco más calmado- pero… estás segura?, yo puedo dormir en la…

-Si –agrego interrumpiéndolo- No hay problema, yo…

-Tienes miedo verdad? –Cuestiono acercándose y rozando una de las mejillas de victoria con sus manos- miedo de que el aparezca…

-…-no dijo nada, solo asintió-

-Está bien –agrego con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba de ella y se recostaba en el extremo opuesto de la cama- ya es tarde, será mejor que descanses

Victoria asintió, apenas y entraron en la cama, debido a que era para una sola persona, por lo que estaban muy pegados, en algún momento de la noche, o mejor dicho del día, victoria abrazo a Dorian, el, que aun estaba despierto, prefirió no moverla, no solo por que le agradaba estar así, sino por que tenía la sensación de que ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba de su protección, al cabo de unos minutos de contemplar el rostro de victoria, se quedo dormido.

Al caer la noche, Victoria no se presento a las prácticas de tiro, a muchos les pareció extraño, pero no lo informaron, ay que no querían causarle problemas a la vampiresa, sus compañeros se habían percatado de que Integra buscaba cualquier excusa para reprenderla, así que por el bien de la chica policía, guardaron el secreto.

Mientras tanto, ella estaba cómodamente durmiendo, por alguna razón, Se sentía segura, a pesar de lo que paso con su maestro, tenía la sensación de que estaba protegida, al abrir los ojos, se percato del por qué, Dorian estaba a su lado, y… y ella lo estaba abrazando?, se sonrojo inmediatamente al notarlo, trato de separarse de él, pero Dorian la retuvo

-Do-Dorian –trato de hablar la chica policía- creí que estabas…

-Dormido? –Cuestiono aun sin soltarla- en realidad, desperté mucho antes que tu, pero no quise moverte

-Pe-pero por que?

-No siempre tengo la oportunidad de verte dormir –respondió mientras le brindaba una sonrisa- sabes? Te ves muy linda cuando duermes

-H-He? –cuestiono la chica un tanto nerviosa-

-Por un momento pensé que seguía soñando, No podía creer la suerte que tuve al poder despertar a tu lado

-Dorian… -susurro victoria abrasándose más a él, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

-Ahora si me dirás que paso? –Cuestiono el muchacho- Pude ver unas marcas en tu cuello, ese idiota se atrevió a tocarte?

-No, pero…

-Intento hacerlo verdad?

-Sí pero… pero se detuvo cuando se lo pedí

-Pero esa no es la razón por la que lloras cierto?

-no –respondió abrazándose más a él, si es que eso era posible- fue por lo que dijo, o debería decir… por lo que no dijo –agrego mientras empezaba a llorar con más intensidad-

-Tranquila victoria –dijo mientras besaba su cabeza- no tienes que recordarlo, anímate si?

-…-Ella solo asintió, mientras trataba de para su llanto-

-Ya se! –Exclamo- quieres que te cante algo?, tal vez te haga sentir mejor

-Cantar? –cuestiono dejando de llorar y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- tu? No lo creo

-No me crees?

-Se me haría muy raro –respondió ya más calmada-

-Solo escucha –acoto mientras se sentaba en la cama-

_Te soñé, estaba despierto y te mire_

_Pensé en soñar, pues no creí que fuera real_

_Tanta suerte al despertar_

_Y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mi _

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad_

_Y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti me encuentro_

_Desesperado estuve a punto de caer_

_Y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida_

_Y te soñé…_

Culmino la canción, mientras acariciaba con ternura una de las mejillas de victoria, por su parte, ella estaba sorprendida, tenía una voz preciosa, y lo mejor era, que logro su objetivo, la había relajado por completo, por unos momentos pudo olvidar a su maestro y dejarse llevar por la melodiosa voz que escuchaba, acaso había algo que Dorian no pudiera hacer?

-Y bien? –cuestiono Dorian alejándose de ella- que te pareció?, no me salió tan mal verdad?

-Fue… fue hermoso! –Exclamo- gracias Dorian, siempre estas cuando te necesito

-Y estaré ahí por toda la eternidad –respondió acercándose a victoria- sabes? Aquella vez, en la sala de tiro –agrego ya muy cerca de ella- quería decirte que tú me…

Victoria estaba completamente sonrojada, la cercanía de Dorian era demasiada, que sería lo que le iba a decir?, eso no lo sabría hoy, por que de pronto, se oyó un fuerte golpe, era la puerta que había sido destrozada, dando paso a la figura de alguien…

-Qué rayos crees que haces! –Exclamo un realmente furioso Alucard dirigiendo su mirada a Dorian-

Inmediatamente el mencionado se posiciono delante de Victoria

-Ma-maestro! –exclamo aterrada por la reacción del mismo, lo había visto molesto antes, pero ahora, era totalmente distinto, es como si no fuera el-

-Te lo advertí imbécil –dijo mientras cogía del cuello a Dorian y lo levantaba del suelo- te dije que te alejaras de ella!

-Y yo… te di-dije… que no… lo ha-haría –respondió con dificultad-

-Ya basta! -Exclamo victoria- Por favor maestro suéltelo

-Claro como ya te revolcaste con el no quieres que lo mate! –exclamo totalmente fuera de sí- Así que por eso no quisiste hacerlo conmigo, Responde!

-Eso no es cierto! –Exclamo la chica- No podría acostarme con Dorian, por que… por que… yo

-No me vengas con esas ahora, te encuentro en la cama con él y aun así quieres que te crea?- cuestiono con sarcasmo- no eres más que una cualquiera!

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! –exclamo Dorian apretando tan fuerte el brazo de Alucard, que tuvo que soltarlo-

Los ojos de Dorian se habían tornado de un color rojo, tan encendido, parecía un demonio, Victoria se estremeció ante el poder que emanaba el vampiro, estaba realmente furioso, su cuerpo temblaba de pura rabia, si no hacía algo ahora, podría acabar con su maestro, de eso no había duda.

-Retira lo que dijiste! –Exclamo Dorian-

-Por que lo haría si es verdad- respondió retándolo-

-Acabare contigo! –Exclamo Dorian lanzándose contra Alucard-

Estaba completamente cegado por la ira, el hecho de Alucard jugara con victoria, y que ahora la insulte, había colmado su paciencia, estaba dispuesto a desparecerlo de una vez y para siempre, una taque directo sería suficiente, sin embargo, no conto con el hecho de que victoria protegería a Alucard, para cuando la vio, ya no podía frenar su golpe, lo desvió, es verdad, aun así, la había rozado, lo suficiente como para abrirle una profunda herida en el estomago.

Victoria! –Exclamo desesperado por lo que había hecho-

-Chica policía –alcanzo a susurrar Alucard- por que…

-Tonta! Pude haberte matado! –grito Dorian mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de victoria con fuerza-

-A-al menos te detuve –respondió victoria hablando con dificultad, mientras le brindaba una ligera sonrisa- So-somos… vampiros n-no moriré… con este corte

-las heridas provocadas por mí no cerraran –agrego cabizbajo- amenos que bebas mi sangre

-HE? En-entonces… tendré que… que beberla -acoto con tranquilidad para luego perder el conocimiento-

-Jo! -Exclamo Alucard- yo me largo

-A donde crees que vas! –Reclamo Dorian-

-cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí –respondió- además no quiero interrumpirlos mientras hacen sus "cosas"

-Imbécil! –exclamo Dorian sujetándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared, que dicho sea de paso quedó destrozada- Ella jamás se acostaría conmigo por que… esta enamorada de ti! –Agrego mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro y lo tumbaba al suelo-

Alucard permaneció sentado en el lugar en el que Dorian lo había dejado, en verdad ella lo amaba?, por eso había reaccionado así la otra vez?, nuevamente su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, además estaban esas sensaciones que aun no lograba comprender, estaba tan sumido en su mundo, que no se percato del momento en el que Dorian había tomado en brazos a victoria.

-En verdad no la mereces –Le dijo en un susurro al pasar a su lado- si vuelves a lastimarla, no tendrás tanta suerte –agrego mientras desaparecía-

En el camino, Dorian se encontró con integra y Walter, que producto del alboroto, había llegado al lugar para averiguar.

-Que fue lo que paso? –cuestiono integra-

-Eso pregúnteselo a él –respondió mientras señalaba la habitación en la que había dejado a Alucard- con su permiso ama, tengo algo que hacer

Diciendo esto desapareció, Esa noche sería muy larga para Alucard.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar desconocido, y muy apartado de la mansión hellsing…

-amo, todo está listo

-Muy bien –respondió el vampiro- Este será un aniversario muy interesante para la familia hellsing

-Entonces será ese día amo?

-Exacto, atacaremos la mansión en tres días…

-como usted diga –respondió- con su permiso, me retiro

-Al fin, después de tantos siglos- afirmo para sí mismo- acabare con toda la dinastía hellsing…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, como vez kaname lin-chan Alucard va a sufrir más de lo que parece, aun no se imagina lo que le va a pasar al pobre XD, y nachi123, Dorian sufrirá pero n o demasiado, también tendrá sus ratos felices :P, en fin, eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.

HA! y gracias a todos aquellos que comentan este fic, y a los que no comentan, también XD, ahora si, ya me voy, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Un nuevo desafío._

_**¿El principio y el fin?**_

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar desconocido, y muy apartado de la mansión hellsing…_

_-amo, todo está listo_

_-Muy bien –respondió el vampiro- Este será un aniversario muy interesante para la familia hellsing_

_-Entonces será ese día amo?_

_-Exacto, atacaremos la mansión en tres días…_

_-como usted diga –respondió- con su permiso, me retiro_

_-Al fin, después de tantos siglos- afirmo para sí mismo- acabare con toda la dinastía hellsing…_

Simultáneamente a este hecho, Dorian llevaba a en brazos a Victoria, que seguía inconsciente, llegaron a la habitación de ella, la recostó en la cama y trato de despertarla, después de varios intentos, la vampiresa despertó, apenas y tenía fuerza para hablar, el poder que Dorian poseía era mucho mayor al que había supuesto, apenas la había rozado, y el daño en su cuerpo era tremendo, y justo como él había mencionado antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, las heridas, no cerraron.

-Victoria –llamo Dorian sacándola de sus pensamientos- tienes que beber mi sangre, de lo contrario, no sanarás

-E-está bien – respondió con dificultad-

-Se que no toleras alimentarte de otros –afirmo el vampiro agachando la cabeza-lamento que tengas que hacer esto, si no hubiera perdido el control tu…

-N-no digas… ton-tonterías –hablo con dificultad- Fue… fue mi… culpa por inter ve…

No pudo terminar de hablar, por que Dorian la estaba abrazando, no supo en qué momento, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba entre sus brazos.

-Do-Dorian… estas –trato de decir al sentir como un liquido tibio salía de los ojos del vampiro-

-Perdón –dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído- Por mi culpa tienes que hacer algo que te desagrada, te lastime, pude haberte matado… no tengo ningún derecho de juzgara a Alucard…

-…-no dijo nada, solo abrazo al vampiro por un momento hasta sentir que se había calmado-

-si sigues así te desangraras –alego Dorian con una ligera sonrisa, separándose de ella con cuidado- bebe mi sangre –agrego mientras le ofrecía su cuello- Por favor

Victoria no respondió, odiaba beber sangre, mas si venía de una persona, en este caso de un vampiro, aun así, lo hizo, con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarlo, sintió como Dorian cerraba los puños guardando un gemido de dolor al sentir los colmillos de la muchacha introducirse en su nívea piel, unos momentos después, Victoria sintió como su herida empezaba cerrarse, se separó de Dorian, viendo como las maracas de sus colmillos desparecían del cuello del vampiro.

-Te sientes mejor? –cuestiono Dorian una vez estuvieron separados-

-Sí, la herida está cerrada por completo –respondió con una sonrisa- gracias Dorian

-No me agradezcas por algo que yo provoque –Habló con un deje de tristeza en su voz-

-Olvídalo si? –Pidió con una sonrisa- ya te dije, fue mi culpa al interferir

-Aun que digas eso, yo…

-si continuas con esto, me enojare contigo

-Está bien –respondió mas animado- saldré un momento, iré a la cocina, te traeré algo, así puedes cambiarte –agrego- y descuida no paleare con el

Ella solo asintió, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, en verdad necesitaba un cambio.

Mientras tanto, Alucard seguía en la habitación, escuchando los reclamos de su ama al ver como había quedado la habitación, aunque escuchar, no era la palabra correcta, su ama gritaba, y el… el estaba en su mundo interno, las palabras de Dorian aun resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo eco por todas partes, repitiéndose así mismo una sola frase "qué diablos hice", mientras que afuera de su mundo, integra seguía con su griterío…

-Me estas escuchando! –exclamo furiosa al ver que había estando hablando prácticamente sola- Alucard!

No respondió, se puso de pie, dado que había estado sentado en el mismo lugar que Dorian lo dejo, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, podía oír cómo integra lo llamaba, no le importo, debía encontrar a Victoria, se sentía como un estúpido, tener que recibir el golpe de su rival para entender sus propios sentimientos, era un duro golpe para su ego, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, su principal objetivo, era encontrarla, verla y darle la respuesta que ella le pidió, ¿qué pasaría después de estar juntos?, simple, sería su compañera, para toda la eternidad.

Llego a la habitación de la muchacha, esperando encontrarla ahí, atravesó la pared, como era su costumbre, al hacerlo, se encontró con una victoria a medio vestir, al notarlo su presencia, la chica se cubrió como pudo, aun no llevaba puesta la blusa, es le recordó lo ocurrido antes, en el mismo lugar, retrocedió unos pasos, la escena parecía repetirse, ella chocando contra una pared, y el acercándose peligrosamente a ella, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, resignándose a lo que venía, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, el contacto, nunca llego, abrió los ojos, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar, se miraron mutuamente, Victoria puedo ver algo diferente en el, trato de decir algo, pero no pudo, sintió como los brazos del vampiro la rodaban por completo, como temiendo que huyera…

-Ma- maestro –trato de articular palabra- que…

-Vine… vine a darte una respuesta –hablo para luego apretarla más contra el- querías saber que pasaría entre nosotros después de estar juntos – susurró en su oído con voz ronca- pues… serás mi compañera…. Para todo la eternidad

-N-no está… -trato de decir, pero fue interrumpido

-Jugando? –cuestiono separándose un poco de ella- esta vez, lo que digo es enserio –agrego para luego tomar los labios de la sorprendida vampiresa-

Decir que Victoria estaba sorprendida, fue poco, tardo en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, para cuando lo entendió, estaba siendo acorralada contra la pared y siendo besada por su maestro, pero no un beso salvaje como la ultima vez, ahora, era lento, dulce, hasta podría llegar a ser tierno, esta vez no lo detuvo, se dejo llevar, rodeando el cuello de su maestro con sus manos, dejando caer el sombrero de este, algo le decía que debía creerle, que esta vez no le mentía, que era sincero…

Al cabo de unos minutos, rompieron el contacto por falta de aire, ambos con la respiración agitada, ella sonrojada, el… el no podía describir lo que sentía, era algo desconocido para él, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa sensación le agradaba, y no iba a permitir, que Dorian se la quitase, no por orgullo, no por avaricia, simplemente, no quería perderla…

-Ma-maestro –lo llamo Victoria- se encuentra bien?...

-Mejor que nunca –respondió mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba en forma nupcial-

-Qu-que hace? –cuestiono fingiendo molestia- bájeme…

-Nos vamos de aquí –dijo desparecía del lugar con la chica en brazos- No quiero que ese imbécil nos interrumpa

Ambos desparecieron de la habitación, dejando como única prueba de su estadía el sombrero de Alucard, para cuando Dorian volvió, solo encontró el objeto, entendiendo que victoria había cedido ante el vampiro…

-Así que… al final fuiste con el –dijo en un susurro mientras rebelde lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- supongo que así tiene que ser...

Mientras tanto, Victoria y Alucard, habían salido de la mansión, llegando a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Llegamos –dijo Alucard bajando a la chica-

-Que es este lugar? –Cuestiono entrando a la cabaña-

-Es aquí donde vengo cuando quiero estar solo –respondió mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- te gusta?

-Este lugar tiene su toque maestro–contesto divertida-

-Tú crees? –Susurro cerca del oído de la chica haciéndola temblar-

-S-si maestro –respondió con dificultad-

-Pues ahora quiero que tenga el tuyo –susurro para luego besar su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco, dejando notorias maracas a su paso-

-Ma-maestro –trato de hablar entre suspiros-

-Mmm –fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la blusa de la chica-

-Yo nunca…nunca…

-Lo sé Victoria –respondió deteniéndose y girándola para verla directamente a los ojos- es tu primera vez, seré cuidadoso –agrego mientras acariciaba su mejilla- no temas

Culmino para luego besarla, con deseo, con pasión, y con…amor, esto basto para que ella cediera, entre besos y caricias, llegaron a la única habitación que había en la cabaña, poco a poco las ropas de ambos fueron cayendo, Victoria se dejo guiar por las expertas manos de su maestro, el por su parte, no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, tuvo sexo otras veces, pero con ella, era diferente, todo era nuevo, esa sensación en el estomago, esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentía la rozar su piel, se sentía nervioso, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, es ahí donde lo comprendió, antes solo tuvo eso, sexo, esta era la primera vez, que hacía el amor…

Embelesado, esa era la palabra que describía el rostro de Alucard en ese momento, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de la que sería su compañera, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de su cuerpo, la chica, avergonzada, trato de cubrirse, siendo detenida en el acto, "eres hermosa" le susurro antes de besarla con desenfreno, con lujuria, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la boca de su protegida. Abandono su boca, para descender con lentitud por su cuello, lamiendo cada rincón de sus piel, deslizando su lengua por sus hombros, llegando a sus senos, deteniéndose a succionar y lamer los pezones del mismo, mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano libre, Victoria solo emitía gemidos, gemidos del más puro placer, llamándolo, pidiendo por mas, esto era música para los oídos de Alucard, el oír su nombre de boca de Su chica policía entre gemidos lo excitaba aun mas, dejo sus senos, para descender poco a poco por su abdomen, llegando a su zona intima, masajeando con delicadeza su clítoris, haciendo que los gemidos de la chica resonaran por toda la habitación, alejo sus dedos de la intimidad de victoria, para luego estimular aun mas a la ya excitada muchacha, usando su lengua para lamer su sexo, introduciéndola levemente, siguiendo un ritmo constante, un nuevo gemido, más fuerte que el anterior, le indico al vampiro, que el primer orgasmo de su compañera estaba cerca, siendo corroborado al poco tiempo por victoria, que derramo su esencia en la boca de su maestro, el mencionado, alzo la vista, saboreando aun el preciado elixir que había recibido, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha, se inclino sobre ella, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, rosando su miembro con la intimidad de la chica, de pronto, sintió las manos de victoria alrededor de su excitado miembro, masajeándolo con suavidad, un ronco gemido escapo de su garganta, haciendo evidente el placer que esta acción le producía, ella aumento el ritmo de sus masajes, produciendo oleadas de placer en el vampiro, quien llegado a cierto punto la detuvo, temiendo haber hecho algo malo, la muchacha busco la mirada de su maestro, el solo la beso, inclinándose más sobre ella, indicándole que el momento había llegado, victoria asintió, y él se introdujo en ella, despacio, a pesar de su excitación, no quería lastimarla,, era realmente estrecha, siguió introduciéndose, hasta llegar a una barrera, que demostraba su pureza, el seria quien le robaría la inocencia, sería su primer hombre, sería el único, un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de la chica en el momento que Alucard trapazo la barrera, siendo callada por los labios de su maestro, se aferro con fuerza a su espalda arañándolo ligeramente, el se quedo quieto, esperando que se acostumbrara a él, un ligero movimiento de caderas de la vampiresa, le dio a entender que estaba lista, iniciando un vaivén lento, poco a poco subió el ritmo de las embestidas, siendo cada vez más fuertes, pronto no hubo lugar de la casa que no se llenara con el gemido de placer de ambos al llegar al clímax, dejando su esencia dentro de ella, mordiendo el cuello del contrario en un momento de desenfreno, añadiéndole un toque más de furor, cegados por sus instintos, por la pasión…

Ambos permanecieron abrasados por un rato, el aun dentro de ella, recuperando el aliento, al cabo de unos minutos, salió con cuidado del cuerpo de su amante, recostándose a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos, un "te amo", surgió de los labios de la chica policía, para luego caer rendida por el cansancio, "podría decirte lo mismo" fue lo que respondió el vampiro antes de rendirse por el cansancio. Mientras afuera los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, dando paso a la figura de muchos humanos, dos criaturas de la noche, se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo, cansados, sudorosos y felices…

El día paso de manera rápida, para cuando el sol callo, dando paso a la luna, los vampiros apenas y despertaban de su pequeña sesión amatoria.

-Buenos días Victoria –saludo el vampiro mayor al ver como la chica despertaba-

-He? –cuestiono aun adormilada- ma-maestro!

-Qué pasa? –cuestiono el no-muerto mientras acariciaba un de las mejillas de la chica- no me digas que olvidaste lo que hicimos?, si quieres podemos repetirlo –agrego con voz ronca, antes de besarla-

En verdad los besos de ese vampiro eran adictivos, o por lo menso eso pensaba victoria, una nueva sesiona amatoria estaba por comenzar, Alucard estaba sobre ella, descendiendo por su cuello, remarcando las marcas dejadas la noche anterior, cuando de repente victoria lo llamo…

-Ma-maestro

-Mmm

-Qu-qué hora es?

-Ni idea –respondió prosiguiendo con su labor- acaso importa?

-maestro… por favor

-Deben ser como las ocho –respondió-

-Las ocho! –Exclamo levantándose de la cama bruscamente, empujando a Alucard a un lado- sir integra va amatarme, tampoco me presente a la práctica de tiro ayer!

-Y eso pro qué? –Cuestiono el resignado vampiro colocándose los pantalones-

-Me quede dormida y Dorian no…

-No menciones a ese imbécil aquí –dijo con cierta molestia en su voz-

-Perdón –se disculpo- no fue mi intención molestarte

-Vámonos –respondió secamente-

-Si maestro –dijo la vampiresa con tristeza-

-Alucard

-He?

-Dime Alucard –ordeno el mayor- eres mi compañera, puedes llamarme así

-E-esta bien –respondió la chica, aguantando la risa al ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su maestro-

-En marcha -dijo mientras la abrazaba, de allí en adelante, tenía la intención de no soltarla jamás-

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la mansión, lo que los esperaba, era una integra furiosa, reclamándole a victoria por no ir a las clases de tiro, a Alucard por desaparecer, pero pareciera que nada de lo que dijera les afectara, extrañada ante esto, puso más atención en victoria, y pudo notar lo que era una maraca, y no una marca cualquiera, esa marca era de…

-Donde estuviste anoche victoria – cuestiono la mujer-

-He… bueno…

-Sir integra –la llamo Walter- llego un informe que indica que gouls, han aparecido en la ciudad

-Alucard encárgate –ordeno –

-Si ama –respondió antes de desparecer, no sin antes mirara a su ahora compañera-

-Walter, déjanos a solas –pidió Integra-

-Si señora –respondió para luego salir del lugar-

-Voy a ser directa –dijo con claro enojo en su voz- Alucard solo te ve como un juguete, cometiste un error al acostarte con el

-He?, no sir integra yo no….

-No trates de negarlo –replico la mujer- esas marcas te delatan

-…

-Créeme, Alucard No te ama–dijo recalcando la palabra no- nunca lo hará, y puedo probártelo

-No! –Respondió la vampiresa fuera de sí- el… el me dijo que seré su compañera, usted está mintiendo

-Eso lo veremos…

Victoria salió de lugar y se encerró en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, esperaría a Alucard, hablarían con su ama y le diría la verdad, que de allí en adelante ella sería su compañera, espero pacientemente, y al cabo de unas horas, recibió el llamado de integra, Alucard había llegado.

Mientras ella se dirigía al lugar, una conversación se llevaba a cabo entre el vampiro y su ama.

-Ya te divertiste con ella, ahora déjala- ordeno la mujer-

-No sé de qué habla ama –replico el no-muerto-

-No sabes? –Cuestiono irónica- no me hagas reír, te revolcaste con ella!

-Si fue así, eso no tiene nada que ver con usted ama

-No me digas que te enamoraste Alucard

-No dije eso

-Entonces por qué te molestas en negarlo, acéptalo, te revolcaste con ella,

-Sí, está bien lo hice –afirmo el vampiro- Hay algo de malo?

-No, si la dejas claro está, después de todo, para ti solo fue una mas verdad?

-Que le hace pensar eso

-Vamos, no me digas que te enamoraste –replico con ironía-

-Tampoco dije eso –replicó castigándose mentalmente por ser tan orgullos y no aceptar frente a su ama sus sentimientos por su chica policía-

-Entonces que es Alucard? –Cuestiono- por qué ese afán con ella

-Eso no tiene que ver con usted ama- respondió ya cansado del acoso sufrido- lo que haga con ella es cosa mía

-Entonces solo la vez como un objeto –afirmo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, una que Alucard no vio-

-Si! –exclamo ya cansado- eso es lo quería escuchar? , Pues si! La veo como un objeto!, solo la use!, me acosté con ella,! jugué con ella!, eso es lo que quería escuchar?

-Sí, era justamente eso, la verdad por tu propia boca –respondió con un aire de superioridad- te lo dije, el solo te uso…

-a quien le está…imposible –replico girándola cabeza lentamente, rogando que sus sospechas no sean ciertas, mientras la puerta daba paso a una silueta, a SU silueta- Victoria… -agrego en un ligero susurro-

La vampiresa lo miro, con decepción, con rabia, pero sobre todo, en su mirada había dolor, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cerro los puños con fuerza, y salió corriendo del lugar, esa noche, que había empezado como la mejor de su vida, se había transformado en una pesadilla.

_**Notas de la autor**_

_Y por pedido general, escribí el lemon, es el primero que hago, y sin ayuda ¬¬ mi ayudante sigue en cama, desde aquí saludos Kimi-chan, recupérate pronto ^_^, en resumen, les pido clemencia, es la primera vez que hago uno de estos T_T, espero sea de su agrado, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido, sayonara!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, pero mi ayudante, vino a visitarme y trajo consigo su virus ¬¬ así que no se si este capítulo me quedo muy bien, tengo un dolor de cabeza… que ya parece resaca XD, en fin espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, los dejo con el episodio ocho de __**Un nuevo desafío.**_

_**Verdades y confesiones**_

_-Si! –exclamo ya cansado- eso es lo quería escuchar? , Pues si! La veo como un objeto!, solo la use!, me acosté con ella! jugué con ella!, eso es lo que quería oír?_

_-Sí, era justamente eso, la verdad por tu propia boca –respondió con un aire de superioridad- te lo dije, el solo te uso…_

_-a quien le está…imposible –replico girándola cabeza lentamente, rogando que sus sospechas no sean ciertas, mientras la puerta daba paso a una silueta, a SU silueta- Victoria… -agrego en un ligero susurro-_

_La vampiresa lo miro, con decepción, con rabia, pero sobre todo, en su mirada había dolor, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cerro los puños con fuerza, y salió corriendo del lugar, esa noche, que había empezado como la mejor de su vida, se había transformado en una pesadilla._

-Espera… -trato de decir el vampiro, empezando a caminar, siendo detenido por la voz de su ama-

-A donde crees que vas Alucard –reclamo la mujer-

-A donde cree usted? –respondió-

-Acabas de decirme que es solo tu juguete –acoto integra- por que alguien como tu correría tras un objeto, o acaso estabas mintiéndome

-…

-Alucard, exijo una respuesta

-Quiere la verdad?, pues ella es…

-Sir integra –intervino Walter apareciendo en la oficina- lamento la interrupción, pero hay informes de que gouls han aparecido a las afueras de la ciudad

-Encárgate de ellos Alucard, hablaremos cuando vuelvas

-Como ordene ama –respondió el aludido despareciendo al instante-

-Que sucede Walter –cuestiono la mujer al ver como el hombre la observaba-

-Debería ser más sincera consigo misma sir integra –hablo por fin el mayor-

-a que te refieres?

-A sus sentimientos por Alucard

-No digas tonterías Walter, el es mi esclavo, nada más

-como usted diga ama –respondió soltando un suspiro por la terquedad de la mujer- con su permiso, me retiro

Mientras tanto, Victoria llegaba a su habitación, lagrimas bañaban su níveo rostro, parte de ella se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado, pero no podía negarlo, lo oyó de su propia boca, nunca la quiso, solo la uso, jugó con ella como siempre hacia… se tiro a su cama y abrazando su almohada lloró con más intensidad, recriminándose a sí misma por haber caído en su trampa, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, se seco las lagrimas como pudo, si era él, no la vería llorando, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo.

-Adelante –dijo lo aparentando normalidad-

-Victoria estas bien? –Cuestiono Dorian entrando a la habitación-

-Por supuesto, por que debería estar mal –respondió con una fingida sonrisa en los labios-

-No trates de engañarme –refuto con semblante serio- estuviste llorando verdad?

-Me entro una basura en el ojo –respondió- no tengo por qué estar…

-No me mientas –pidió en un susurro mientras la abrazaba e interrumpía sus excusas – confía en mi

-Dorian…

-No es necesario que me digas lo que paso, solo no finjas estar bien cuando no es así…

No continúo hablando, puesto que victoria rompió en llanto, se aferro a su pecho mientras sacaba todo el dolor y la angustia que sentía, el por su parte, se limito a abrazarla, quería que saque todo lo que llevaba dentro, si bien no le decía nada, al menos se habría desahogado, aun que tenia la ligera sospecha de que Alucard estaba involucrado, al cabo de unos minutos, su llanto seso, sin embargo no soltó a Dorian.

-Te sientes mejor? –cuestiono el muchacho sin soltarla-

-Sí, gracias –respondió aun con el rostro enterrado en su pecho- perdón por esto, siempre acabo llorando ante ti

-No hay problema –contesto con una ligera sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica con ternura- Te lo dije una vez, siempre estaré aquí para ti

-Por…por que eres tan bueno conmigo? –Cuestiono victoria alzando el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada de Dorian-

-Aun no te has dado cuenta victoria? –Respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica- En verdad eres muy despistada

-Da-darme cuenta de qué? –Pregunto sonrojada por la cercanía del vampiro-

-De esto –contesto mientras posaba tímidamente sus labios sobre los de una sorprendida victoria- Me gustas Seras Victoria –agrego mientras se separaba de ella-

-Victoria estaba en shock, nunca vio a Dorian como algo más que un amigo, alguien que la ayudaba en momentos difíciles, y ahora, ese amigo le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, la había besado.

-Do-Dorian yo no- dijo tratando de alejarse de él-

-No me alejes –pidió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- se que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que solo tienes ojos para él, aun así, quería decírtelo, que supieras todo lo que siento por ti, y también… que me des una oportunidad, no ahora, tal vez después…

-Dorian…

-Con el tiempo tal vez puedas llegar a amarme

-Y… y si no es así, si no puedo olvidarlo

-Permaneceré a tu lado, aun si no me amas, estaré contigo hoy, mañana y siempre, contigo y con ese niño que viene en camino

-Niño? –Cuestiono confundida- de que niño ha… imposible

-Anoche… estuviste con el cierto?

-Si… pe-pero

-Cálmate –pidió el vampiro mientras acariciaba su mejilla nuevamente- todo estará bien

-Como es que puedes saberlo –replico- no hay forma de…

-Bebiste mi sangre recuerdas? –pregunto el vampiro, ella asintió- eso forjo un lazo especial entre nosotros, puedo sentir como una nueva vida se forma dentro de ti –agrego con seguridad-

-Sabiendo lo que paso con mi maestro tu…

-No me importa –respondió con firmeza- cuidare a tu hijo como si fuera mío, aun que no podamos tener más hijos yo…

-Co-como que no, que es lo que…

-Las vampiresas pueden quedar embarazadas una sola vez –respondió adivinando lo que victoria quería decir-

-Eso no… no es justo! –Exclamo- no mereces esto Dorian, de ninguna manera podría hacerte es…

-Está bien –dijo abrazándola- tómalo con calma, piensa en mi propuesta, si para cuando todo este asunto de mi padre termine, quieres dejar a Alucard, nos iremos de aquí, hablare con sir integra y nos iremos, los tres

-Dorian…no merezco que seas si conmigo –replico mientras se aferraba nuevamente a su pecho y lloraba-

Simultáneamente a esto, Alucard se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, descargando toda su rabia y frustración contra los gouls de lugar, en cuestión de minutos, el lugar estaba limpio, sin embargo eso no era suficiente, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de victoria, bañado en lágrimas, el dolor, la ira que vio en su mirada, tenía que disculparse con ella, decirle que lo que oyó fue mentira, que solo lo dijo para callar a integra, pero no sabía cómo, además estaba la incertidumbre de saber si le creería, y también estaba el, seguramente, el estaría con ella, abrazándola, brindándole su apoyo, odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces sentía que Dorian sería más adecuado para victoria, no dudaba en demostrar lo que sentía por ella, "_en cambio yo…"_ –pensó el vampiro-

-Lo veo muy pensativo Alucard –se oyó una voz por todo el lugar-

-Esa voz… eres el padre de ese imbécil cierto?

-Vaya, vaya –respondió con tono burlón- parece que mi hijo le está causando problemas

-Nada que no pueda manejar

-Pues por la cara que trae no parece ser verdad

-Puedo saber cuál es el nombre del vampiro al que voy a matar? –Cuestiono con arrogancia-

-Muy gracioso Alucard –respondió el vampiro mayor apareciendo frente al otro- está bien, se lo diré, mi nombre es Danag

-Muy bien Danag –hablo Alucard- empecemos de una vez

-Lo lamento Alucard, pero nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar

-No lo creo! –Exclamo mientras disparaba contra el mayor-

-Solo quería advertirle –dijo mientras se desvanecía- que este aniversario en la mansión hellsing será inolvidable

Sin decir más despareció, Alucard, por su parte decidió volver a la mansión, tenía que informar a integra sobre la advertencia del vampiro, y también... también debía encontrara a victoria. Apenas llego al lugar, se dirigió a la oficina de su ama, quien lo estaba esperando para terminar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente, le explico lo que Danag dijo, preocupando a integra con la información.

-Ese desgraciado –dijo la mujer- mañana en la noche se llevará acabo una reunión en la mansión, estarán presentes las más destacadas autoridades del país.

-Eso es raro, usted organizando fiestas?

-No necesito de tu sarcasmo Alucard –reclamo la mujer- no hay forma de cancelar la fiesta de mañana, así que tendrán que estar presentes, los tres

-Con los tres quiere decir…

-Dorian, victoria y tú

-Entiendo, si eso es todo, me ret…

-Aun no terminamos Alucard, tenemos algo pendiente

-Que es lo que desea saber

-Te pregunte si me habías mentido, quiero saber tu respuesta

-Si –respondió con seguridad- le mentí, victoria no es un juguete para mí

-Y que es entonces? –cuestiono, sintiendo como cada palabra que salía de la boca del vampiro se clavara como un puñal en su pecho- que significa ella para ti

-Todo –contesto- ella lo es todo para mí

-La amas?

-No me haga responder eso

-La amas o no! –Exclamo la mujer- responde!

-Sí, ella… ella es mi compañera

-Si te ordenara alejarte de ella

- No me obligue a odiarla ama

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Alucard, te prohíbo tajantemente acercarte a Seras Victoria

-Por qué! –exclamo el vampiro- que tiene en nuestra contra!

-No me discutas –respondió- vete de mi oficina

-Ama…

-Largo –dijo mientras le indicaba la salida-

Alucard salió de la oficina, había recibido la orden de no verla, de acercarse a ella, pero no podía, tenía que verla, se escabullo en la habitación de la chica, y la encontró dormida, se acerco hasta su cama, se veía realmente hermosa durmiendo, se atrevía a acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que esta se despertase.

-Ma-maestro que hace aquí! –exclamo alejándose de él-

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo mirándola fijamente-

-No hay nada que decir –afirmo con voz fuerte sorprendiendo a Alucard- usted dejo todo muy claro, fui solo su juguete

-Con respecto a eso, hay algo que…

-Retírese de mi habitación por favor –pidió sin inmutarse-

-Vamos victoria, no dijiste lo mismo ayer –replico acorralándola contra una pared- no quieres repetirlo

-No –respondió con firmeza, sorprendiendo a Alucard al notar que su mirada había cambiado, sintió… miedo, miedo de perderla- suélteme

-Victoria, déjame explicarte…

-Ha dicho que la sueltes –intervino Dorian entrando en la habitación-

-Que haces aquí Dorian? –Cuestiono Alucard-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo –respondió cogiéndolo del brazo, haciendo que suelte a victoria- no te vasto con lastimarla una vez?

-Esto no te concierne Dorian –dijo mientras se zafaba de su agarre-

-No dejare que vuelvas a herirla

-Retírese por favor maestro –pidió victoria con tal frialdad, que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Alucard- no me haga repetirlo

-Victoria yo… Demonios –replico por lo bajo al sentir la presencia cerca de la habitación- Hablaremos después

-No lo creo –dijo victoria mientras Alucard desparecía-

Apenas lo hizo, victoria cayó de rodillas al suelo, lanzando un suspiro, mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir, la máscara de frialdad que había creado, se rompió, dejando a una victoria frágil e indefensa, necesitada de protección, algo que Dorian estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle.

-Tranquila –trato de calmarla el vampiro mientras la abrazaba- lo hiciste bien

-Por… por un momento sentí que… que no podría soportarlo, gracias por aparecer

-Está bien –respondió- de ahora en adelante me hare cargo de ustedes

-victoria necesito hablar… Dorian que hace aquí? –cuestiono integra al ver a la vampiresa entre sus brazos-

-Nada importante ama –respondió- estaba de salida, con su permiso

-No espera –ordeno- tengo que decirles algo

Integra les explico lo sucedido durante la misión de Alucard, y les informo que debían estar presentes en la fiesta, pasando desapercibidos claro está, por lo que debían vestirse para la ocasión, entregándole un vestido de noche a la muchacha y un traje a Dorian.

-Está a punto de amanecer, será mejor que descansen –afirmo integra-

-como ordene ama –respondió Dorian-

-Bien, me retiro, que descanses victoria

-Si ama –contesto tratando de sonar normal-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a victoria descansar en su habitación, Dorian estaba por entrara a su nueva habitación, debido a que Alucard destrozo la anterior, cuando sintió el llamado de su ama

-Dorian, hay una misión especial que tengo para usted –afirmo la mujer-

-Estoy a su disposición ama –respondió el aludido- que desea que haga

-No te separes de victoria –dijo sorprendiendo al vampiro- no permitas que Alucard se le acerque

-Pe-perdón? –cuestiono Dorian- creo que no entendí bien, por que querría usted mantener a victoria lejos de Alucard?

-Eso es confidencial –contesto- solo asegúrate de cumplir tu misión

-Como ordene ama –dijo el vampiro mientras la mujer se alejaba-

Mientras que en algún lugar desconocido, Danag tenía todo preparado para atacar la mansión, lo que se supone seria una celebración conmemorativa, terminaría en una masacre total, si los planes del vampiro resultaban, sería una tragedia y el fin de la dinastía hellsing, serán capaces de detenerlo?, eso es algo que solo se sabrá en el momento del ataque, en el momento de la verdad…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como verán la batalla final está cerca, por lo que el final de este fic también, serán dos o tres capítulos más a lo mucho, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no es mucha molestia que dejen algún comentario, sus comentarios son lo que me motivan escribir, sin más que decir, me despido sayonara!

Ha! Y gracias por seguir este fic, a los que comentan y a los que no ¬¬ también XD, **dany14-black8 y kaname lin-chan** (descuida no te considero pervertida) gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, con esto si me despido, nos estamos leyendo Sayonara ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos! Ya se me demore mucho T_T es que entre la universidad y las tareas no me había dado tempo de escribir, espero me disculpen, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con un nuevo episodio de esta historia __**Un nuevo desafío**_

_**Rivales**_

_Mientras que en algún lugar desconocido, Danag tenía todo preparado para atacar la mansión, lo que se supone seria una celebración conmemorativa, terminaría en una masacre total, si los planes del vampiro resultaban, sería una tragedia y el fin de la dinastía hellsing, serán capaces de detenerlo?, eso es algo que solo se sabrá en el momento del ataque, en el momento de la verdad…_

Por su parte, en la mansión Hellsing Alucard no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de su cuarto, parecía un animal enjaulado, y en parte lo era, no podía acercarse a Victoria si Integra estaba cerca, al sentir que su presencia se alejaba de la habitación de la vampiresa decidió ir en su búsqueda, no sabía cómo se lo diría, ¿acaso debía agachar la cabeza ante ella?, eso era demasiado para él, nunca se humilló ante nadie, entonces…¿tenía que hacerlo ahora?, ya lo decidiría después, por ahora solo quería verla, sin embrago, una sorpresa no muy agradable lo esperaba, al llegar a la puerta de la ansiada habitación, se encontró con Dorian, quela igua que él, había dado a parar en el cuarto de la vampiresa .

-Que buscas aquí Alucard -cuestionó Dorian- ella no quiere verte

-Y quien lo dice –reto- tu? , no me hagas reír –agrego mientras hacía ademan de entrar al cuarto-

-No permitiré que te acerques a ella –dijo mientras ejercía presión en el brazo de Alucard deteniéndolo al instante-

-Acaso crees que puedes detenerme? –Cuestionó con ironía- piensas pelear contra mí?, mi ama se enojara si causas alboroto

-No lo creo –respondió con seguridad- estoy aquí por orden suya

-Qué? –cuestionó un tanto confundido- ella te ordeno que entres al cuarto de Victoria? –No digas estupideces! –exclamo de repente-

-No –replico lo dicho por Alucard- se me ordeno mantenerte lejos de ella, así que no insistas, lárgate de aquí

-No me iré! –Refuto alzando un poco la voz-

-Piensas desafiar una orden? –Cuestiono Dorian- Sir integra no tendrá piedad contigo si se entera

-No me importa –respondió Alucard- Tengo que hablar con Victoria, necesito hacerlo!

-Pasaras sobre mi cadáver –advirtió Dorian mientras se ponía en guardia- No dejare que la hieras de nuevo

-Sera un gusto acabar contigo –respondió Alucard a punto de sacar su arma-

-Dorian? –cuestiono una adormilada Victoria- que haces aquí? Maestro! –Exclamo al notar su presencia, escondiéndose detrás del otro vampiro- qu-que es lo que quiere

-_A ti –pensó-_ necesitamos hablar victoria –dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a ella- por favor

-No tengo nada de que hablar con usted –replico Victoria dándole la cara, sin soltar todavía el brazo de Dorian- váyase

-Victoria –la llamo Alucard- lo que dije a mi ama no es verdad -agrego sin importarle que Dorian estuviera presente- en realidad yo te…

-Y espera que le crea? –Cuestiono con una media sonrisa, cargada de ironía, sorprendiendo a ambos vampiros- lo siento maestro pero no caeré más en sus juegos

-Victoria… -Susurró Dorian, sabiendo cuanto le costaba a la vampiresa emitir esas palabras- Ya la oíste Alucard –agrego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el- retírate

-Victoria por favor –pidió nuevamente tomando sus manos entre las suyas- créeme…

-No vuelva a tocarme! –Replico zafando sus manos bruscamente del agarre de un sorprendido Alucard- jamás en su vida vuelva a hacerlo!

-Victoria… -susurro el aludido sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, y lo peor fue, que ella parecía no mentir, en verdad quería que se fuera-

-Vámonos Dorian –agrego la vampiresa tomando de la mano al aludido y entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella-

Alucard se mantuvo de pie, viendo directamente a la puerta que hace segundos se había cerrado, con un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, la opresión en su pecho era tremenda, a pesar de estar muerto, curiosamente, su corazón, por que si tenía uno aunque muchos crean que no, era quien más sufría. Giro sobre sus talones, y con la rabia e impotencia contenida en sus cerrados puños, camino despacio en dirección a su habitación, pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, recordando la mirada de victoria, el dolor que pudo sentir en ella, y luego… ese odio, ese rencor con el que le hablo, maldijo el momento de su conversación con integra, maldijo a su ama, a la orden que le dio a Dorian, maldijo… maldijo estar enamorado.

-Lord Alucard? –cuestiono Walter al encontrarse con él en el pasillo- sucede algo malo?

-Nada –respondió cortante mientras pasaba a su lado-

-Espere un momento –pidió el mayordomo mientras le extendía un traje de gala- Sir integra me pidió que le entregara esto, tiene que usarlo para la fiesta

-Integra… -susurro con cierto resentimiento en su voz- de acuerdo, nos vemos Walter –agrego mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta-

-Esto está cada vez peor –susurro el mayordomo de los Hellsing- espero que se solucione pronto…

Por su parte, victoria se encontraba en su habitación, siendo consolada por Dorian, que nuevamente se había convertido en su pilar de apoyo, apenas entraron a la habitación de la chica, ella se derrumbo, tirando al suelo la máscara de frialdad que había formado para encarar a su amo.

-Calma victoria –pidió Dorian al notar como la chica se aferraba a su pecho y lloraba desconsoladamente- alguien como él no merece tus lágrimas

-L-lo sé pero... –Trataba de hablar entre lagrimas, enterrando mas su rostro en el pecho del muchacho- pero... aun así yo... Yo lo am…

-No lo digas –pidió Dorian abrazándola con fuerza- sé muy bien lo que sientes por él, así que no…

-Perdón… -susurro entre lágrimas-

-Descuida –respondió con una ligera sonrisa, tomando el mentón de la chica entre sus manos, haciendo que lo vea- pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado

-Por qué… por qué no pude enamorarme de ti –susurro la vampiresa viéndolo a los ojos- por que tenía que ser el

-En el corazón no se manda –contesto acariciando su mejilla- los sentimientos son algo que no puedes controlar

-Ayúdame –pidió en un susurro mientras cogía la mejilla del muchacho con sus manos, provocando un sonrojo en el- ayúdame a olvidarlo… por favor…

-Porsupuesto que si… -respondió con una ligera sonrisa- te ayudare en lo que pued…

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera debido a la sorpresa, espero cualquier cosa de su parte, menos eso, ella… victoria… lo estaba besando, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo impuesto por la vampiresa, que poco a poco lo estaba derribando en el suelo de la habitación, colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, sintiendo como ella profundizaba el beso, sin embargo, algo andaba mal, abrió los ojos al sentir su espalda completamente sobre el suelo con ella encima, y pudo notar como lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, lanzo un resignado suspiro, deteniendo la labor de la chica, que empezaba a quitarle la camisa, la abrazo, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, susurrándole palabras que solo provocaron más llanto en ella…

-Puedes detenerte victoria –susurro a su oído, abrazándola con más fuerza- no tienes que hacer esto

-Acaso tu no… -trato de decir levantando el rostro, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Dorian-

-Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo –susurro acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la chica- pero no quiero que sea así… no por resentimiento

-Dorian…

-Si llegamos a estar juntos –replico en un susurro cerca de su oído, volviendo a abrazarla- será por qué me amas, por que ambos lo deseamos, antes no -agrego con una ligera sonrisa- así que… puedes detenerte victoria…

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Dorian –respondió aferrándose nuevamente a él-

-Está bien –susurro- no te mortifiques mas, le hará daño al niño –agrego mientras se levantaba del suelo con victoria en brazos- ahora señorita, a dormir

Victoria solo asintió, dejándose llevar hasta su lecho, Dorian la recostó en él y la cubrió con las sabanas, dándole un beso en la frente y usando parte de su poder hipnótico para hacerla dormir.

-Descansa Victoria –susurró cerca de ella, acariciando las mejillas de la vampiresa dormida- mañana todo terminara…

Cogió una silla y la coloco al lado de la cama, sentándose en ella para velar de cerca el sueño de la chica, al poco tiempo, callo dormido, esperando la temida batalla que se avecinaba, rogando por que todo saliera bien.

Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos, los minutos se hicieron horas, y pronto el sol había caído, dando pase a la luna, que se alzaba imponente sobre las estrellas que adornaban el cielo, la fiesta organizada por la familia Hellsing estaba por comenzar, los invitados, que iban desde ministros hasta personalidades de la alta sociedad inglesa, lucían elegantes ropas, correspondiente a la magnitud del evento, sin embargo unas figuras desconocidas hasta ahora resaltaban entre los presentes; un hombre alto de negra cabellera, tez blanca y ojos extrañamente rojos, otro de cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes, tan alto como el otro, piel blanca, y una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos, más baja que sus acompañantes, y de una hermosura envidiable, todos vestidos elegantemente, llamaron la atención de los muchos invitados, las féminas no dejaban de observar a los vampiros, ni que decir de los hombres, no dejaban de apreciar la belleza de la vampiresa, despertando los celos de sus acompañantes, y de la misma integra, de un momento a otro se convirtieron en el centro de atención.

-Creí decirles que pasaran desapercibidos –Dijo al actual cabeza de la familia, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados- todos están mirándote Seras Victoria

-Solo usamos la ropa que nos dio ama –refuto Dorian intercediendo a favor de la chica – no fue nuestra intención incomodarla

-Es verdad ama –apoyo Alucard sin querer ser superado por Dorian- usted nos dio estos trajes, no es culpa nuestra que los humanos se impresionen con nosotros –agrego- verdad victoria?

-Vayamos por algo de beber Dorian –afirmo la aludida cogiendo de la mano al mencionado vampiro y desapareciendo de la vista de Alucard-

-Recuerda no acercarte a ella –advirtió Integra- ni siquiera durante la fiesta

-Como ordene –respondió perdiéndose entre la gente-

Por su parte, Victoria había huido al jardín de la casa acompañada por Dorian, que en ningún momento soltó su mano.

-Estas bien? –Cuestiono con preocupación al notar la agitación de la chica-

-Si –respondió- es solo que… no… no quiero estar ahí, en el mismo lugar que el

-Has pensado en lo que te dije? –Pregunto de repente- quieres irte de este lugar?

-Si –respondió con seguridad, sorprendiendo al muchacho- Quiero alejarme de todo esto, alejarme de él –agrego- quiero empezar una nueva vida

-Me encargaré de protegerlos –respondió abrazándola- no te arrepentirás

-Se que no Dorian… sé que no…

-Demonios –se oyó la voz de Integra que se asomaba al jardín-justo ahora!

-Sucede algo malo ama? –Cuestiono Dorian separándose de Victoria- Podemos ayudar?

-El maldito músico no podrá llegar a tiempo –replicó la mujer- ya debería estar aquí

-Por qué no cantas tu Dorian? –Sugirió la vampiresa-

-Usted Dorian? –Se atrevió a preguntar la cabeza de la familia-

-No… claro que no ama, yo no podría

-Que dices Dorian! –Exclamo Victoria- el canta muy bien ama –agrego dirigiéndose a Integra- tenga por seguro que hará un buen papel

-Entonces está decidido –afirmo la mujer- vámonos, la música está por empezar

-Pero ama yo no… -trato de excusarse el aludido-

-Es una orden –dijo dando por terminada la conversación-

Entraron al recinto llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de Alucard, que no soportaba ver a Dorian cerca de la que consideraba su mujer. Integra presento a quien interpretaría la pieza de la noche, dando pase a Dorian, que era animado por una sonriente Victoria, sus piro con resignación, después de todo, si podía verla sonreír así, entonces valía la pena hacer el ridículo en un escenario, la música comenzó, al poco tiempo, se oyó la voz del vampiro, que dejo impresionado a más de uno.

-Esta canción es para la única mujer que logro cautivar mi solitario corazón –dijo Dorian mientras la música empezaba a sonar- Victoria… esto es para ti

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine…_

Victoria se sonrojo al momento que escucho lo dicho por Dorian, cuando termino la canción, se acerco a ella, y le acaricio la mejilla, provocando un terrible sonrojo en el rostro de la vampiresa, y un arrebato de celos de parte de Alucard, que pasando por encima de sus ordenes, se acerco a la pareja, separando a Dorian de victoria, Integra rogaba que la tierra se la tragase, la fiesta estaba resultando todo un desastre, y aun faltaba la aparición de Danag, alzo la vista y vio como Alucard arrancaba el micrófono de las manos de Dorian y se plantaba en medio del improvisado escenario, no le importaba hacer el ridículo, ni siquiera sabía si podía cantar, ni que su ama lo estuviera observando con ganas de asesinarlo, en esos momentos, solo tenía una cosa en mente, obtener el perdón de Victoria.

-Escúchame bien victoria –pidió el vampiro- Se que fui un imbécil al decir lo que dije, pero yo…

-Vaya vaya –se escucho de repente la voz de Danag desde lo alto del techo de la mansión- parece que se están divirtiendo, hijo esas cosas no se hacen agrego con una sonrisa burlona- quitarle la novia a Alucard es descortés, donde quedo tu honro de caballero

-Danag! Exclamo Integra- como es que… Walter llama a los soldados

-No responden! –Replicó el mayordomo-

-He… si pregunta por los tipos que estaban en la puerta… -dijo el recién llegado- disculpen, pero tenía hambre, me los cene -agrego con una sonrisa diabólica- oh! creo que ahí vienen

-Qué rayos… -hablo integra al ver como sus ex-soldados, ahora gouls entraban en la mansión causando el pánico general- no de nuevo…

Los invitados corrían de un lado a otro, siendo guiados por Walter a la parte subterránea del lugar, mientras que Alucard, Dorian y victoria se dedicaban a acabar con los invasores, ante la mirada atenta de Danag, que se regocijaba con cada persona que caía, o que era devorada por sus creaciones.

-Esto es aburrido –replico Danag llegando al lugar donde los vampiros peleaban- Me decepcionan, en fin –agrego pasando de largo entre los cadáveres- tengo que matar a esa mujer, como la llamaron? … ah! si integra, la matare y regresaré para acabar con ustedes

-A donde crees que vas –intervino Alucard cerrándole el paso- tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente

-Apártate quieres –replicó Danag mientras lanzaba a Alucard contra una de las paredes del lugar, sin que él pudiera defenderse- creo que me sobrepase –agrego al ver una herida en la cabeza de Alucard, que no dejaba de sangrar- no pudiste conseguir compañeros mas fuertes Dorian, en fin adiós –se despidió haciendo u gesto con la mano-

-Pe-pero como! –exclamo Victoria al ver que la herida de Alucard no se regeneraba-

-Las heridas causadas por nuestra especie-intervino Dorian –solo pueden sanarse bebiendo nuestra sangre, verdad padre? –cuestionó dirigiéndose a él, haciendo que el aludido se detuviera-

-Solo un vampiro más poderoso que yo podría sanarse a sí mismo –replicó Danag dando a entender que Alucard estaba por debajo de su nivel-

-Esto es solo u rasguño –refuto Alucard poniéndose de pie, tratando de levantar su arma, Que extrañamente se sintió pesada- que rayos…

-Olvide mencionar -dijo de repente Danag- que solo alguien con un poder similar o superior al mío puede conservar su fuerza en mi territorio, ustedes son simples humanos ahora –agrego con una sarcástica sonrisa- me tomaría segundos acabar con todos

-No lo creo –refuto Dorian que se movió a una increíble velocidad, atravesando el estomago de su padre con su brazo- esta vez acabaré contigo

-Vaya vaya –exclamo con una endemoniada sonrisa, seguido de una sonora carcajada- Te has vuelto más fuerte, será que esa mujer tiene algo que ver –agrego despareciendo de la vista de todos, y apareciendo a espaldas de Victoria- Que pasaría si acabo con ella

-No te le acerques –exclamo un furioso Dorian-

Corrió a todo lo que su velocidad le permitía, noto como su padre disfrutaba de cada momento, levanto su brazo con fuerza, dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo indefenso de una aterrada Victoria, tanto él como Alucard, que a pesar de su condición salió al rescate de la chica, ambos trataron de salvarla, las luces de la casa se pagaron de repente, y para cuando volvieron, solo se apreciaba el brazo de Danag atravesando el cuerpo de alguien, mientras una terrorífica carcajada se oía por toda la mansión, alguien había caído…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, disculpándome de nuevo por la tardanza, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que si no es mucha molestia, dejaran un comentario, sus opiniones son las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, si no me deprimo y se me va la inspiración T_T, agradeciendo como siempre a quienes comentan cada capítulo, me despido, hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten_, sayonara! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos! Los que leen este fic claro XD, bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo el penúltimo, si, el penúltimo episodio de Un nuevo desafío_

_**Conflictos y decisiones**_

_Corrió a todo lo que su velocidad le permitía, noto como su padre disfrutaba de cada momento, levanto su brazo con fuerza, dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo indefenso de una aterrada Victoria, tanto él como Alucard, que a pesar de su condición salió al rescate de la chica, ambos trataron de salvarla, las luces de la casa se pagaron de repente, y para cuando volvieron, solo se apreciaba el brazo de Danag atravesando el cuerpo de alguien, mientras una terrorífica carcajada se oía por toda la mansión, alguien había caído…_

El grito de Victoria se oyó por toda la mansión, había sido salvada, es verdad, pero a un precio que no quería pagar, no a costa de una vida, menos la de él, veía con terror como su cuerpo era lanzado contra una de las paredes del lugar, cayendo sonoramente al suelo, mientras un enorme charco de sangre se tendía a su alrededor, inundando el piso del salón, en el que hace solo unos momentos, estuvieron circulando, vio como el hombre alzaba una de sus manos tratando de alcanzarla, ella corrió hacia él, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, pidiéndole que no se fuera…

-Po-porque!–Exclamo entre sollozos la vampiresa- n-no lo entiendo!,

-E-estas… a salvo –logro decir mientras la sangre emergía de su abdomen, sin intención de detenerse- e-eso es… lo que… importa

-Claro que no! –Exclamo abrazando el cuerpo casi inerte que yacía en el suelo- n-no digas eso…

-Pe-perdón… –susurro el vampiro mientras trataba de acariciar la mejilla de la chica- y-yo… l-lo… lamento… -susurró antes de dejar caer su mano, sin llegar a tocar a la chica-

-N-no… -dijo la muchacha mientras lloraba libremente- No te mueras! –agrego mientras abrazaba con fuerza al vampiro- Alucard!

-Que escena tan dramática! –Exclamo Danag, que miraba divertido a la pareja- descuida muchacha, pronto estarás con el- agrego mientras atacaba a la chica, que se negaba a soltar el cuerpo del caído-

-Con un demonio Alucard ni se te ocurra morir ahora! –Exclamo Dorian apareciendo frente a la pareja, bloqueando el ataque de su padre- me oyes!, nuestra pelea aun no ha terminado!, -agrego haciendo retroceder a Danag- después de esta pelea, te hare pagar por cada lagrima que Victoria derramo –dijo en un susurro antes de lanzarse al ataque- así que más te vale… sobrevivir…

-Palabras muy valientes hijo –replico Danag- pero serás capaza de cumplirlas?

-Mi padre murió hace más de 500 años –contesto el vampiro- es tu turno

-Acabemos con esto –dijo Danag lanzándose al ataque-

La batalla entre ambos vampiros se desarrollaba frente a Victoria, que no hacía más que llorar aferrada al cuerpo de Alucard, que permanecía inconsciente, la había lastimado, es verdad, había jugado con ella, cierto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo amara, mas aun que su propia vida, no quería que muriese, lo prefería vivo, así no fuera con ella, que muerto…

Oyó a lo lejos la voz, de alguien, una persona que… ¿lloraba?, por que lo hacía?, era por él? Acaso era su ama?, no, era diferente, esa voz, esa melodiosa voz no era suya, entonces… de quien? _"maestro por favor no se vaya" –oyó decir a la misma voz-…_ ¿Maestro? Quien lo llamaba así, quería abrir los ojos, pero… demonios! No podía hacerlo!, sentía el cuerpo pesado, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, podría jurar que no había bebido sangre en mucho tiempo, en ese momento lo recordó, sangre… quien no bebía sangre, quien se negaba a hacerlo, era ella… ella lo llamaba, estaba sufriendo, llorando… por el…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se vio envuelto en los brazos de Victoria, pudo sentir su calidez una vez más, respirar su aroma, sentir la textura de su piel, descendió un poco la vista, y encontró el motivo de su debilidad, un agujero a la altura de su abdomen, que emanaba sangre a cantaros, recordó que estaban en medio de una pelea al oír el choque entre los poderes de Dorian y Danag, se removió ligeramente entre los brazos de la chica, llamando su atención.

-Maestro! –Exclamo aun con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras volvía a abrazarlo- Creí… creí que…

-Vaya vaya –replico Danag bloqueando con facilidad uno de los ataques de Dorian y lanzándolo contra una pared- la mascota de hellsing aun está con vida, eres muy resistente

-Es solo un rasguño –replico incorporándose con dificultad de los brazos de la chica, preferiría quedarse ahí, pero no dejaría que Dorian se luzca solo- pre-prepárate, la pelea… esta por… comenzar…

-Mírate! –Exclamo Danag con burla- apenas y puedes estar en pie, como piensas derrotarme, salpicándome con tu sangre?

-T-tal vez si… tal vez… no –respondió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, tal vez no podría liberar todos sus poderes si su ama no estaba presente, pero al menos usaría la mayoría- Técnica de control de restricción… -empezó a recitar- un-numero 3, numero 2, numero 1 abiertos… -exclamo mientras sus heridas empezaban a sanar, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Danag- es hora…

-Vaya! –Exclamo Danag- sorprendente, lograste regenerarte, pero que mas podrás hacer?

-Mucho más de lo que crees –susurro apareciendo tras él, atravesándolo por el mismo lugar que Dorian había hecho antes-

-Eres fuerte –dijo el vampiro antes de reír desquiciada mente- pero no lo suficiente! –agrego mientras se tele transportaba tras él, dispuesto a acabar con Alucard- Pero que…

-Se acabo Danag –replico Dorian mientras era atravesado por el brazo de su padre- sa-sabes lo que… significa este collar… verdad? –Cuestiono con dificultad enseñando el símbolo de la familia hellsing, activando su poder, cogiendo a Danag del brazo con el que lo atravesaba, evitando que escape-

-Suéltame! –exclamo Danag al sentir como se debilitaba- estás loco! acaso piensas sellarnos!

-E-esta vez… no –dijo con entrecortadamente, pues el sello de aquel objeto debilitaba a los dos- sa-sabes que hacer… Alucard…

-No… no estarás pensando en… -dijo el aludido entendiendo el pedido de Dorian-

-Eso jamás! –Exclamo Danag tratando de liberarse de Dorian- no moriré aquí!

-Con un demonio hazlo ya! –Exclamo Dorian con apenas fuerzas para sujetar a su padre- no me agrada la idea, pero… cuida a victoria… y… no la lastimes… por favor… -susurró mientras sentía como su padre enterraba el otro brazo en su abdomen, con la intención de liberarse- Pe-perdón victoria… n-no podre… sacarte de aquí…

-No… -susurro la vampiresa- Dorian no!

-Hazlo ya maldita sea! –Exclamo mientras la sangre brotaba desmedidamente de su cuerpo- pero que…

-Victoria no me lo perdonaría –respondió mientras lanzaba a Dorian a un lado, cogiendo el collar que portaba en las manos-

-Qué demonios crees que haces! –Exclamo desde el suelo- era la única…

-Silencio! –Ordeno el Alucard- si mueres no podrás hacerme pagar por las lágrimas de victoria o sí? –cuestiono, recordándole las palabras que el mismo le dijo con anterioridad- de pie, tenemos que sacar la basura…

-No hace falta… que lo digas… -susurró mientras sus heridas empezaban a sanar- eres un idiota sabias? –cuestiono parándose a un lado de él-

-Y tú un imbécil -contesto- pero eso lo discutiremos después, ahora…

-Acabemos con el –dijo Dorian dirigiéndose a Danag- yo iré por la derecha

-No –replico-yo iré por ahí

-Como quieras –respondió Dorian- hagámoslo

Atacaron por ambos flancos, rodeando a Danag, atacando sin dar tregua alguna, parecía una batalla equilibrada, pues entre los dos, podían frenar el tremendo poder del ancestral vampiro, que cada minuto disminuía su agilidad, recibiendo cada vez más daño, se sintió acorralado, sabía que Dorian era fuerte, pues era su hijo, y Alucard no era mucho problema, aun en su forma liberada, su debilidad radicaba en el collar, el mas mínimo contacto con él lo debilitaría, y Alucard lo tenía en su poder, se concentro en el, tratando de quitarle el objeto y destruirlo, diviso a victoria, que se encontraba escondida observando la pelea pues estaba consciente, que en una pelea de esa magnitud, ella no podría hacer nada, menos en su estado, vio con terror como Danag dirigía su ataque hacia ella, siendo bloqueado por Alucard, que en un descuido, dejo caer el collar, Danag bajo la guardia al querer coger el objeto, siendo sorprendido por Dorian, que lo atrapo antes que él, atestándole un golpe en el pecho, que lo lanzo contra el suelo, causándole una cortada, que la ser provocada por el medallón, no se regeneraba.

-Mal-maldito… –susurró Danag mientras se incorporaba- traicionas a tu raza…

-No –respondió el aludido- te traiciono a ti, se acabo padre…

-Cállate! –exclamo lanzándose sobre el- nadie es más poderoso que yo!

-Tal vez si… -dijo Dorian sorpresivamente apareciendo tras el sujetándolo fuertemente-

-Tal vez… no –termino la frase Alucard mientras enterraba el medallón que Dorian le había dado segundos antes de sujetarlo en el pecho de Danag, atravesando su corazón-

-Adiós padre –replico Dorian antes de empezar con el cantico que lo acabaría, esta vez… para siempre- Deus restringit Huius igitur anima vaga humiliter rogo te audierit preces Mi beatus pater ad nostrum auxilium imperio uti debetis et super sancta in nomine Domini Iesu Christi Omnipotens sempiterne Deus... amen…

Vieron como ante sus ojos, uno de los vampiros más poderosos, era reducido a simples cenizas, que fueron dispersadas por el viento que empezaba a soplar, acompañando a un nuevo amanecer…

-Estas bien? –cuestiono Dorian viendo a victoria, que se acercaba a él- no te lastimaste?

-No -respondió mientras pasaba de largo junto a Alucard, y acariciaba la mejilla de Dorian- tú como estas?

-Bien… -contesto con una ligera sonrisa- se acabo, todo terminó…

-Lo hiciste bien –dijo mientras lo abrazaba, causando que la de por si dolorosa opresión en el pecho de Alucard, aumentar-

-No quieres ir con él? –Cuestiono refiriéndose a Alucard, en un susurro solo escuchado por ella- no te detendré

-No es necesario –respondió enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el- sir integra vendrá pronto, el estará bien con ella

-Vámonos –dijo al sentir como Victoria comenzaba a llorar- al menso nuestras habitaciones aun están en pie

-Si –Respondió la chica, secándose las lagrimas y esbozando una ligera sonrisa- tenemos que prepararnos

-Prepararse? –cuestiono Alucard confundido- para qué?

-Nos iremos –contesto la vampiresa- esta fue mi última pelea del lado de los hellsing

-D-de que hablas! –exclamo Alucard parándose frente a ella- no puedes irte!, mi ama no…

-Hablare con ella –interrumpió Dorian- mi misión termino en el momento en que Danag murió, desde ese entonces, soy libre

-Pero victoria no! –replico un tanto exaltado- ella no puede marcharse!

-Por favor –pidió victoria mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro- por… favor… déjeme ir…

-Victoria… -susurró el aludido- Victoria yo…

-Alucard! –llamo Integra apareciendo en escena- que sucedió, y Danag?

-Todo termino ama –contesto Dorian, pues Alucard solo podía ver a Victoria- hay algo que quisiera pedirle –dijo de pronto captando la atención de Alucard- según el trato con Jacob hellsing, desde el momento en que Danag es sellado, yo soy libre

-Entiendo –respondió integra- si quiere irse Dorian, está en todo su derecho, puede contar con el apoyo de la familia Hellsing

-Se lo agradezco ama –contestó el aludido- sin embargo hay algo más que quisiera pedirle…

-Y eso es? –Cuestionó la mujer-

-No te atrevas Dorian –advirtió Alucard-

-Permita que Victoria venga conmigo –dijo sorprendiendo a Integra- es lo único que deseo, por favor –pidió inclinándose ante ella-

-Estás de acuerdo Victoria? –cuestiono Integra para sorpresa de Alucard, que aun no creía lo que oía- quieres ir con él, con Dorian?

-Si ama –respondió sorprendiendo a Alucard y Integra por la seguridad de sus palabras- ese es mi deseo

-Pues… si eso es lo que quieren –dijo mientras Alucard rogaba que se negara- pueden hacerlo, en un par de días, terminaran las reparaciones, entonces podrán irse

-Gracias ama –respondieron tanto Dorian como Victoria haciendo una reverencia, para luego desparecer de la vista de la mujer-

- Que es lo que quieres! –Exclamo Alucard mirando fijamente a la mujer- por qué hiciste algo como eso!

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió desafiante- recuerda tu lugar Alucard –replico mientras caminaba hacia el subterráneo para sacara a los sobrevivientes- eres un esclavo, no tienes derecho a opinar

Alucard desapareció, no podía seguir oyendo a su ama, podría perder el control en cualquier momento, aun no podía creer lo sucedido, poco o nada le importaba la pelea en la que casi lo mataron, ahora su mente era ocupada por ella, su chica policía, estuvo muy equivocada al creer que después de la pelea ella correría a sus brazos, demonios! Siempre su maldita arrogancia lo hacía cometer muchos errores, y este podía costarle muy caro…

Los días pasaron, intento muchas veces acercarse a ella, pero siempre estaba acompañada por el "imbécil" de Dorian, y cada vez que la encontraba sola, aparecía su ama de la nada, y arruinaba el momento. Se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle como pasaron las cosas, y pedirle perdón, pero… era tan difícil… las horas seguían pasando, el tiempo se le acababa, tenía que convencerla de quedarse antes de que ese día llegara, el día de su partida, sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, puesto que aquella noche, en la que por fin podía hablar con ella, integra apareció con Dorian, para darle la devastadora noticia, partirían en dos días, a partir de hoy…

Solo una noche le quedaba a su lado, estaba desesperado, tenía que hacer lo imposible para que se quedase, no imaginaba su eternidad sin ella, se levanto de su cama-féretro, y decidió buscarla, esta vez, a si tenga que golpear a Dorian y secuestrarla, hablaría con ella, la busco por todo el subterráneo, y no la encontró, pensó que tal vez podría estar en la mansión, así que subió a la casa, en el camino escucha la voz de Victoria, mesclada con la de Dorian, provocando un nudo en sus estomago, se acerco dispuesto a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro lo hizo detenerse…

-Estás segura de esto Victoria? –Cuestionó el vampiro- no te veo muy…

-Estoy bien –respondió la aludida con una ligera sonrisa- es solo que… aun llevo guardada mucho aquí dentro –susurró señalando su pecho- no puedo evitarlo… soy una tonta verdad?, seguir sufriendo por el…

-No –respondió- no eres tonta, tienes sentimientos, que es algo diferente… -agrego mientras acariciaba su mejilla- por qué no cantas algo?

-Cantar? –Cuestiono divertida- claro que no, aquí el cantante eres tú, no yo

-Vamos victoria –pidió el vampiro- canta lo que sientas, piensa que Alucard está aquí, será una buena forma de desahogarte –agrego mientras se acercaba al piano que había en la habitación- yo te acompañaré

-De acuerdo –respondió la chica mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho- empecemos…

_Por favor enséñame, a olvidar cada segundo que pase junto a ti…_

_Tengo el alma triste a causa de este amor…_

_Sera mejor decirnos adiós…_

_Te lo pido por favor, déjame olvidar todo lo que respecta de ti…_

_Tengo la esperanza de vivir sin tu calor…_

_Solo detén este dolor…_

_Sé que es lo mejor para los dos…_

_Casi no me queda voz…_

_Toma mi alma, te lo suplico, respeta mi decisión mi dulce error…_

_Si te lo pido yo, ¿ya no me lastimaras?_

_O al menos ten piedad de mi dolor_

_Ay! De mi, que no paro de llorar…_

_Al recordar tu voz en mi soledad…_

_Como duele el corazón…_

_Por favor enséñame a asumir la idea de que otra te besara…_

_Quiero imaginar que un día me resignare, y al despertar… ya no estarás…_

_Te suplico por piedad, que en mis sueños ya no me atormentaras…_

_Que mi vida sigue, y tú con alguien más, juntos por siempre se amaran…_

_Nada quedara, ni amistad, ni miradas que cruzar…_

_Sé que es tarde, y por mi parte querré odiarte, en vano… quizás…_

_Imploro si hay un dios, que me arme de valor para atreverme a decirte adiós…_

_Esta vez, he de superar el dolor…_

_Enséñame a olvidar…_

_Te imploro, déjame olvidar todo de ti, aunque mi corazón se parata en dos…_

_Pensare que esto pronto acabará mi vida seguirá y…_

_Nuestra historia llegará a su final…_

Termino la canción, mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, había sacado todo lo que llevaba guardado dentro de si desde hace mucho, sus deseos, su dolor, todo… Dorian la envolvió en un abrazo, sabía que las palabras sobraban, en ese momento, victoria solo necesitaba desahogarse, al igual que Alucard, pues él sabía que estaba tras esa puerta, lo sintió acercarse, y detenerse antes de abrir, si el de verdad amaba a Victoria, sabría que hacer…

La opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, no tuvo el valor de entrar a esa habitación, no después de entender todo el dolor que había causado a la chica, ahora comprendía que todas sus acciones, todos sus arrebatos solo la habían lastimado, y poco a poco… la habían alejado de él… ahora se cuestionaba, si realmente la merecía, si alguien tan insensible como el podría hacer feliz a aun achica como ella, la amaba, y daría su vida por ella, como ya lo había demostrado, pero… seria eso suficiente? Su cabeza está hecho un lio, mente y corazón luchando por ganar una batalla, una, que solo él podría decidir…

Un corazón herido, otro confundido, y una que se mantiene en calma, y otro que alberga resentimiento, cuál será el mejor camino a seguir para ellos?, eso solo se sabrá en el momento de la verdad, cuando la decisión sea tomada…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como podrán percatarse, esta historia está por terminar, el próximo episodio, será el último, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y que el desenlace sea de su agrado.

La canción usada en este fic, es un fandub, la letra es de Españols Emmanuel C.G. y es interpretada por lucysakura, es solo para aclarar, y la traducción de la oración dicha por Dorian es: Restringe dios, el poder de esta alma errante, humildemente pido que escuches mis ruegos, oh! padre bendito, acude a nuestra ayuda y usa tu santo poder sobre él, en el nombre del señor Jesucristo, dios omnipotente y eterno... amen,

Estaba en latín XD, ahora sí, agradeciendo a los que comentan cada capítulo, me retiro, esperando poder encontrarnos en el final, que por cierto, quisiera proponer algo, que les parece si escribo una página de Word por cada comentario de este episodio, así el final no solo dependerá de mi, si no de ustedes :P, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me retiro, ya hable mucho ¬¬, hasta la próxima, SAYONARA XD


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, esta vez con el episodio final de esta historia, __**Un nuevo desafío**__, ha llegado a su fin, dejando de aburrirlos con lo mío. Los dejo con este episodio_

_**¿Final?**_

_Un corazón herido, otro confundido, uno que se mantiene en calma, y otro que alberga resentimiento, cuál será el mejor camino a seguir para ellos?, eso solo se sabrá en el momento de la verdad, cuando la decisión sea tomada…_

La noche transcurrió de forma rápida, para opinión de Alucard, pues para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba amaneciendo y no había tomado una decisión, se preguntaba si era justa retener a victoria a su lado, atarla a ese mundo lleno de batallas y sangre, cuando podía tener una vida tranquila al lado de Dorian; suspiro con pesadez pues sabía que lo correcto sería dejarla ir, no merecía tenerla después de todas las veces en que la había lastimado, pero… no podía hacerlo, la quería para él, no por codicia, no por diversión, ni por arrogancia, simplemente la quería, la amaba, esa era la palabra "amor", la necesitaba, más de lo que quería admitir…

El día transcurrió igual de rápido, hasta parecía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, para cuando llegó la noche, esa en la que perdería a victoria, después de la que no volvería a verla más… la sola idea lo lastimaba, lo más noble de su parte seria dejarla ir, pero el siempre fue ambicioso verdad?... su decisión estaba tomada, el hecho de imaginar la eternidad sin ella, de verla en brazos de otro hombre, era demasiado, se levanto al instante de su cama-féretro, y a pesar de que le quedaba poco tiempo, se dirigió a la oficina de Integra, pues si quería detener a victoria, debía de hablar con su ama antes, tal vez, podría retrasar un poco la partida de la chica, lo suficiente para poder hablar con ella…

-Que quieres, estoy ocupada –replico Integra apenas vio la sombra de Alucard atravesar la pared de su oficina- deberías estar en el subterráneo

-Necesito hablar con usted – contesto sorprendiendo ligeramente a la mujer por la seriedad en sus palabras- ahora

-No tengo tiempo –dijo cortante, pues suponía que el tema a tratar seria la partida de Victoria- vuelven un par de horas, tal vez pueda atenderte

-Debe ser ahora –contradijo acercándose al escritorio de su ama-

-Se puede saber que es tan urgente para que vengas a molestar con tanta insistencia? –Cuestiono aun sabiendo la respuesta-

-Victoria –respondió el aludido mirando fijamente a su ama, esta vez no se guardaría nada, ya había cometido ese error, y ahora lo estaba pagando- no quiero que se vaya

-Ella lo decidió –replico cortante sin romper el contacto visual, pues no quería darle superioridad la vampiro- al parecer no eras tan importante para ella como creías –agrego provocando una ligera mueca de disgusto por parte del pelinegro- te cambio por Dor…

-Mentira! –Exclamo mientras golpeaba el escritorio de su ama rompiéndolo al instante y sorprendiéndola pues el hecho no tenía precedentes- Ella… ella me a…

-Te ama? –Cuestiono con ironía la mujer sin moverse de su silla, pues no quería mostrar la fuerte impresión que acababa de llevarse- pues poco te importaron sus sentimientos cuando jugaste con ella, cuando le mentiste

-No jugué con ella –respondió el aludido- no le mentí, me acosté con ella por que la elegí como mi compañera, la mujer con la que quiero pasar esta eternidad…

-Pues eso no es lo que ella cree –replicó poniéndose de pie, y dándole la espalda, pues no quería que notase la traviesa lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, las palabras de Alucard, la devoción con la que hablaba de Victoria, en verdad la lastimaban- ante sus ojos, solo eres un traidor, que no dudo en jugar con sus sentimientos, que la traiciono…

-Lo sé –respondió bajando ligeramente la mirada, pues sabía que su ama tenía razón- y por eso… necesito tiempo, solo esta noche, debo hablar con ella, explicarle lo que realmente paso, decirle que la am…

-No lo digas! –Exclamo de repente la mujer, aparentado sus puños con fuerza, acción que no paso desapercibida por Alucard, que decidió hurgar en la mente de su ama-

-Imposible… -Susurro al leer lo que ocultaba en su mente… y en su corazón…- ama usted…

-Tanto… tanto la quieres? –cuestiono con cierta dificultad, pues lagrimas empezaban a descender por su rostro- tanta es tu obsesión por ella que te humillas ante mi por…

-No es obsesión lo que siento –respondió mirando con cierta nostalgia la espalda de la mujer, pues a pesar de el daño que le había causado, no quería lastimarla- es algo más fuerte, mas… no me hagas decirlo, no quiero lastimarte…

-Tu sintiendo compasión por alguien? –Cuestiono con ironía- no me hagas reír

-Ama… por favor…

-El helicóptero partirá a media noche –respondió la mujer mostrando la característica dureza de su voz- si logras convencerla de quedarse para ese entonces, no… no me opondré…ahora largo! –Ordeno al notar la sorpresa de Alucard- aun tengo trabajo que hacer

-Ama… -susurro estando consiente de el dolor que le provocaba dar esa orden- gracias –dijo antes de desparecer-

El silencio reino en la sala desde que Alucard se fue, apenas se oían los sollozos de la imponente cabeza de los Hellsing, pues aunque aparentara dureza casi siempre, tenía un lado humano, ese que afloraba en momentos como esos, cuando se sumía en su propia soledad…

-Idiota… -susurro la mujer-

-Es verdad –dijo Dorian sorprendiendo a Integra, que alzo la vista hacia el casi al instante- es un idiota, solo sabe provocar llanto en las mujeres –agrego con una ligera sonrisa mientras le extendía un pañuelo a su ama- las lagrimas no van con el rostro de una mujer

-Que hace aquí? –Cuestiono recibiendo el pañuelo y desviando la mirada, pues su orgullo no le permitió verse débil ante nadie- Debería estar con Victoria, Alucard irá a buscarla

-Lo sé –respondió sorprendiendo a la mujer- así es como debe ser

-Que quiere decir con eso? –cuestiono un tanto confundida, acaso el no estaba enamorado de victoria?- no lo entiendo

-Ellos deben hablar –contesto con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro- no sé qué paso aquella noche, ni por que pelearon, pero… pero Alucard debe explicarlo, si después de eso, Victoria aun quiere venir conmigo, entonces… entonces nos iremos, antes no…

-Eso… eso es muy noble de su parte –replico la mujer-

-Lo mismo digo –hablo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Integra- dejo que Alucard fuera con ella

-No se arrepentirá? –Cuestionó la mujer- si ella decide quedarse…

-Sera por que el fue sincero –interrumpió a la mujer- o por lo menos logro convencerla, no quiero que la lastime, es verdad –agrego mirando la ventana, por la que una imponente luna se alzaba- no quiero que sufra, pero… se que sería más feliz con él, que si la obligo a venir conmigo

-Quiere que sea feliz aun si no es con usted? –Cuestiono un tanto sorprendida de que un vampiro tenga ese tipo de sentimientos-

-Una vez mi padre, quien me crio dijo "Si realmente amas a alguien, entonces déjalo ir, si es para ti, entonces volverá, de lo contrario, nunca fue tuyo", aun recuerdo sus palabras, y creo que tiene razón, siempre supe que victoria no me amaba, que solo tiene ojos para Alucard, y si él le corresponde de forma sincera, si puede hacerla feliz, entonces… entonces solo me hare a un lado, pues solo busco su felicidad…

-Que tiene ella que los tiene locos a ambos? –Cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-

-No lo sé –respondió el aludido- simplemente se coló en mi corazón –agrego con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- para cuando me di cuenta… estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… en fin... debo irme, y por favor… no llore ama –dijo antes de desparecer- su sonrisa es muy linda, debería hacerlo más seguido…

-Un idiota mas en esta familia –susurró Integra mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-

Simultáneamente a este hecho, Alucard se encaminaba a la habitación de Victoria, partiría esa noche, es verdad, pero debía hablar con ella, intentar convencerla de quedarse, hacerle entender que no la uso, que en realidad, él la amaba, y esta vez se lo diría… entro en la habitación con paso sigiloso al darse cuenta de que aun estaba dormida, observo cada detalle de su rostro, parecía un ángel, según su perspectiva, tan tranquila, transmitía tanta paz… apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica, acariciando ligeramente su mejilla, provocando que la muchacha se despertara…

-Maestro?... –susurró aun adormilada, pues apenas había estaba despertando- Maestro! –exclamo al verlo tan cerca de ella- Q-que hace aquí! Do-donde esta Dorian!

-Tranquila –replico alejándose ligeramente de ella- solo quiero hablar…

-Y para eso entra así a mi habitación! –Exclamo cubriéndose con su sabana- Váyase!

-Victoria… escúchame –pido el vampiro- por favor…

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –replico entablando contacto visual, pues no quería verse doblegada ante el-

-Victoria las cosas no son como crees –replico cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas- esa noche yo…

-Eso ya no importa –interrumpió la chica zafándose del agarre, sorprendiendo al vampiro- pues digo lo que diga… ya no podre creerle, así que… no más… por favor…

-Victoria, tienes que creerme –dijo tratando de acercarse a ella, siendo rechazado al instante- esta vez es ver…

-Verdad? –Cuestiono con ironía- dijo algo similar esa noche, espera que vuelva a caer con lo mismo?, no lo creo

-Victoria… déjame explicarte –pidió tratando de convencerla, puesto que las horas seguían corriendo, y el tiempo se acababa- déjame contarte, explicarte esto que siento…

-Lo siento –respondió cortante, alejándose de él- pero no creeré mas en sus cuentos, por favor retírese –agrego señalando la puerta de la habitación- deba alistarme para el viaje

-No te vayas –pidió apareciendo frente a ella acorralándola contra la pared- no me dejes… te necesito a mi lado, eres…

-Su juguete? –cuestiono mirándolo con tal frialdad que Alucard empezaba a dudar de si mismo- su entretenimiento particular?, pues lo siento –agrego la vampiresa- eso se acabo, quiero rehacer mi vida al lado de Dorian, usted podrá seguir con la suya, olvide que me conoció, que alguna vez estuvimos juntos, olvide que existo… y… déjeme ir…

-No por favor…–pidió acercando su rostro al de la chica, hasta casi rozar sus labios-no me pidas eso, cualquier cosa menos… menos olvidarme de ti… no puedo ni te quiero olvidar… Seras victoria, yo te…

-Por qué me hace esto… - susurró la vampiresa bajando la mirada, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, su máscara de aparente frialdad no duro mucho- por qué es tan cruel conmigo… por qué no me deja ir! –Exclamo enfrentándolo cara a cara sin importarle que notara las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas- tanto disfruta con mi dolor! No se cansa de jugar con migo… De burlarse de mí!

-N-no es así… -susurró tratando de secar las lagrimas de victoria-

-No me toque! –Exclamo la chica apartando su mano con brusquedad- no volveré a creerle! Ya no pienso sufrir por usted! Nunca más!

-Victoria… -susurró un tanto asombrado, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo al afrontar todo el daño que le había causado a la vampiresa- se que fui un imbécil, pero créeme, esta vez… esta vez digo la verdad, lo que oíste aquella noche no fue cierto, lo dije por qué…

-Déjeme en paz! –exclamo al sentir como el vampiro se acercaba nuevamente a ella- Acaso no lo entiende!, quiero ir con Dorian!, quiero alejarme de usted!, olvidar que una vez lo ame!

-Eso nunca! –replico el vampiro mientras golpeaba la pared tras victoria, causando sorpresa y… miedo- pe-perdón… yo no quise…

-Aléjese de mi –pidió en un susurro apenas audible al tiempo que lagrimas corrían por su rostro sin intención de detenerse- no me lastime mas…

-Victoria… -trato de decir, pues nuevamente había cometido un error- yo no…

-Es suficiente no crees Alucard? –Cuestiono Dorian apareciendo en la habitación, recostado contra el marco de la puerta- déjala en paz, aprende a perder

-Victoria, por favor escúchame -pidió tratando de acercarse a la vampiresa- no te vayas, no me dej…

-Déjeme en paz! –exclamo empujándolo y huyendo de el-

-Espera! –Replico tratando de cogerla de la muñeca, pero fue detenido por Dorian-

-Perdiste tu oportunidad –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Alucard lo escuchara- no volveré a darte otra…

Dorian se acerco a Victoria, que al instante se aferro a su pecho, provocando que Alucard desviara la mirada y saliera de la habitación definitivamente, la había perdido…

Dejando ataras a la pareja, salió a los jardines de la mansión, recostándose en el césped y viendo al imponente luna que se lazaba en el cielo, recordando el día en que la conoció, aquella vez también había una enorme luna… se preguntaba qué sería de su vida ahora que ella no estaría con él, no podría ver su sonrisa, oír sus bromas, percibir su aroma, besara sus labios… Un suspiro escapo de su boca, no tenia caso lamentarse, lo había intentado, y no pudo hacer nada, ella había tomado su decisión, y el… él no era nadie para detenerla, había perdido ese derecho…

-Lord Alucard? –cuestiono Walter al verlo tendido en el césped, con una expresión de ¿tristeza?-

-Que quieres Walter? –Dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo, o en levantarse, pues no tenía ánimos de hacerlo-

-Creí que estaría con la señorita victoria –respondió el aludido- partirán en 10 minutos

-Que! –exclamo Alucard levantándose al instante- No se supone que se irían a media noche!

-Sí –respondió el mayordomo- pero el joven Dorian pidió que las cosas se aceleraran, pues la señorita victoria deseaba irse cuanto antes

-…- no sabía que decir, la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa, estaba consciente de que se iría, pero nunca creyó, que su conversación aceleraría las cosas-

-No tratara de detenerla? –cuestionó Walter, pues no había que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba entre los Victoria y Alucard- aun le quedan unos minutos

-No tiene caso –respondió al vampiro dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- hable con ella, y solo conseguí que se fuera…

-Si fuera usted, no me rendiría tan pronto –replico logrando captar la atención del vampiro- Lucharía hasta el último momento, trataría de convencerla aunque estuviera a punto de abordar el helicóptero, dejaría mi arrogancia a un lado, y dejaría que mis sentimientos afloren, si eso lograra que ella se quedase a mi lado, eso, es lo que el Alucard que yo conozco haría…

-… -nuevamente las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, tenia razón, el nunca se rendía, y no lo haría ahora, así tuviera que seguir a ese estúpido helicóptero, lograría hablar con ella, la traería de vuelta-

-Le quedan 5 minutos –replico Walter viendo como la expresión en el rostro del vampiro volvía a ser como la que él conocía- debería darse prisa

-No tienes que decirlo –replico pasando al lado del mayordomo, susurrando un "gracias" mientras desaparecía-

En cuestión de segundos había llegado al lugar de despegue, efectivamente, como Walter había dicho, el helicóptero estaba listo para despegar, no sabía a dónde, y poco le importaba, pues detendría a victoria, así fuese lo último que hiciera. La vio llegar, acompañada de Dorian, su ama, varios soldados, llevando una pequeña maleta en las manos, ella se quedo estática al verlo, acaso no la iba a dejar en paz?, tanto la odiaba para atormentarla hasta el último momento?, sintió la mano de Dorian apretar ligeramente la suya, infundiéndole valor, victoria sonrió ligeramente y tomada de su mano, paso al lado de Alucard, sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

-Espera –pidió el vampiro sujetando el brazo de la chica, deteniendo su marcha- pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de mí?

-No lo creí necesario –respondió sin voltear a verlo- pero… si ya está aquí… adiós –agrego mientras se zafaba del agarre de su maestro, y retomaba su marcha-

-No puedes irte –replico al vampiro provocando que la chica se detuviese- no sin que sepas todo lo que siento por ti…

-N-no… no importa lo que diga! –Exclamo la chica soltando la mano de Dorian y girándose para ver a Alucard- n-no le cre…

-Perdóname –dijo de repente sorprendiendo a los presentes que no daban crédito a sus palabras, Alucard se estaba... ¿Disculpando?- se que fui un idiota, alguien que pide más de lo que puede dar, que no sabe comprenderte, que no merece tener a alguien como tú a su lado, aun así… comprendiendo que no te merezco… quiero pedirte perdón…

-… -no sabía que decir, tenía miedo, nunca había oído a su maestro hablar así, pero… que tal si era un juego, y si solo estaba burlándose de ella?-

-Eres todo para mi chica policía –dijo al no oír respuesta de su parte- cuando las cosas no salen como deberían, cuando todo es más difícil, y no encuentro forma alguna de continuar, pensara en ti, saber que estas a mi lado me motiva, me impulsa hacia adelante… te necesito a mi lado Seras victoria… no podría soportar esta eternidad sin ti…

-Deje de jugar conmigo… -susurró la vampiresa mientras lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas- usted nunca diría algo como eso!, solo esta burlándose de mí! –Agrego mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia el helicóptero acompañada por Dorian- no me busque, si en verdad me quiere… déjeme ir… usted solo me lastima…

-No! –replico tratando de seguirla, siendo sujetado por los soldados, mandados por Integra- Victoria espera! No estoy mintiendo!, esto no es un juego! –agrego mientras se liberaba de los militares- Victoria!

Demasiado tarde, ella había abordado el helicóptero, veía con impotencia como se elevaba por los aires, podía seguirla, pero tenía caso hacerlo?...

Dorian veía a una victoria destrozada, que no paraba de llorar viendo a la persona que dejaba atrás, una ligera sonrisa aprecio en sus labios, abrazo a la chica y al cabo de unos segundos, después de susurrarle algo al oído, la soltó…

-Se feliz… -susurró antes de empujarla por la puerta del helicóptero, que aun no estaba cerrada- esta vez fue sincero…

-Se-señor que está haciendo! –Exclamó el piloto aterrado por la acción de Dorian descendiendo ligeramente la nave- bajare por la señorita

-No –respondió el vampiro mientras se asomaba por la puerta del helicóptero, que retomaba su marcha- ella… ella debe quedarse aquí, este es su lugar…

Alucard vio con sorpresa como victoria caía en picada hacia el suelo, y con ayuda de su velocidad sobrehumana logro atraparla, lanzando claros insultos a su rival.

-Qué demonios te pasa imbécil! –Exclamó al verlo- estás loco! O…

-Cuídalos! –exclamo antes de perderse en la inmensidad del cielo- No lo arruines Alucard!

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de él aludido, ese idiota se atrevía a amenazarlo, aunque, así no lo hiciera, cuidaría a victoria, esta vez la haría feliz… en ese momento una duda asalto su mente, había dicho ¿cuídalos?

-Ba-bájeme! –exigió victoria al notar que Alucard no pensaba soltarla-

-Esta vez no te dejare ir –respondió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza causando el sonrojo de la vampiresa, que apenas se había percatado de la presencia de los soldados, y de su ama, hasta Walter había llegado-

-Ma-maestro por favor… -dijo mientras trataba de bajarse, obteniendo resultados negativos- todos están aquí…

-No me importa –respondió acariciando una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la vampiresa- así deba enfrentar a mi ama, a la iglesia, al país entero, no me alejare de ti…por qué… por que te amo… -agrego sorprendiendo a la chica, que nunca pensó oír esas palabras de labios de su mentor-

-Qu-que esta…

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que Alucard había sellado sus labios con un beso, ese con el que había soñado todas las noches, por el que habría matado a cualquiera, por el que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida…

No sabía cómo reaccionar, todo fue tan repentino, hace solo unos instantes estaba llorando por él, y ahora… ahora la estaba ¿besando?, trato de resistirse, pero poco o nada duro, recordó las palabras de Dorian, "esta vez fue sincero", acaso el lo sabía?, sabía que algo así pasaría?, ya lo sabría luego, ahora… ahora solo obedecería su concejo, sería feliz, podría estará cayendo nuevamente en uno de sus juegos, pero… estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, después de todo, si Dorian había confiado en Alucard, entonces… podría ser sincero ¿verdad?

-No hay espectáculo ver –se oyó la voz de integra, haciendo que ambos se separaran- a sus actividades! Y ustedes –dijo mirando a la pareja- vaya a su habitación y dejen de dar esta clase de espectáculos!

-Como ordene ama –respondió Alucard antes de desparecer-

-Ma-maestro que… -fue lo último que se oyó, puesto que ambos habían desaparecido-

-Se encuentra bien sir Integra? -Cuestiono Walter-

-Porsupuesto –respondió la aludida con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios- Por que debería estar mal?

-Por nada –contesto al mayordomo al ver como Integra se alejaba- Dorian tuvo que aparecer para arreglar las cosas, quién lo diría…

Alucard llegó a su habitación con Victoria en brazos, no quería soltarla, pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, temía que al hacerlo huyese de él.

-Ma-maestro… -lo llamo- pu-puede bajarme?

-…

-Maestro… sucede algo?

-Por que Dorian dijo "cuídalos" en lugar de decir cuídala? –Cuestiono tomando por sorpresa a la chica-

Bu-buen eso es por… podría bajarme antes? –cuestiono pues se sentía incomoda con su cercanía, no es que le molestase, es solo que la ponía nerviosa-

-Ahora me dirás por qué? –cuestiono luego de sentarla en la acama de la habitación, sin soltar su mano- no será que tu…

-E-estoy embarazada –soltó de repente, provocando la sorpresa de Alucard, que por un momento parecía haber dejado de respirar- n-no creerás que es de Dorian cierto? –cuestiono con temor, pues no pronunciaba pablara alguna- Maestro?...

-Idiota –susurró mientras la abrazaba- pensabas marcharte con mi hijo y dejar que ese imbécil lo crie?

-No estás…

-Perdón –dijo de repente mientras cogía las mejillas de la vampiresa entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase- enfrentaste esto sola… de aquí en adelante, no me alejare de ti, y no dejare que vuelvan a separarnos

-Maestro…

-Alucard –corrigió- habíamos quedado en eso recuerdas?

-E-está bien… Alucard –dijo con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, mientras Alucard la besaba, no con lujuria, no con necesidad, simplemente, con amor-

Poco a apoco la fue recostando sobre la cama, mientras la intensidad de los besos iba en aumento, de continuar así, no sería capaz de controlarse, tenerla así, indefensa bajo su cuerpo, con una camisa de escote un tanto grande, pues no llevaba el uniforme, era demasiado comenzó a descender por su cuello, marcando un camino de pequeñas marcas rojizas, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso.

-Ma-maestro –llamo la vampiresa tratando de no perder el control y dejarse llevar- de-deténgase… por favor…

-Pasa algo malo? –Cuestiono el vampiro, a pesar de la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, esta vez no cometería los mismos errores-

-Es… es solo que…-trataba de decir puesto que sonaría ridículo, pero no se sentía preparada, no después de lo que había pasado la primera vez- yo no… es que… tengo miedo… -dijo al fin- no… no quiero que pase lo mismo que la otra vez…

-… -esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, debía de esperar algo como eso, después de todo, su chica policía no era alguien común- entiendo, no quiero presionarte –respondió sorprendiendo a la muchacha, para luego besara su frente, e incorporarse a un lado de la cama-

-Pe-perdón –se disculpo al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa- debo ser muy infantil…

-Para nada –respondió mientras la abrazaba- pero puedo quedarme a dormir contigo cierto?

Victoria asintió, y para cuando el amanecer estuvo por llegar, ambos estaba recostados en el mismo lecho, ella abrazada a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y el envolviéndola en un abrazo, recordándose mentalmente, que de ahora en adelante, debía ser más delicado con ella, que ya no eran dos, ahora eran tres, y que no pelaría solo por él, después de todo, ahora tenía una familia…

En cuanto la noticia del embarazo de victoria se supo, la casa hellsing quedo conmocionada, nadie creía que el temido Alucard fuera a ser padre, para cuando procesaron la información, se llamo al médico de la familia, que seguiría de cerca el embarazo de la vampiresa, era la primera vez que esto sucedía, así que no sabían que esperar, Alucard solo se burlaba de las medidas que tomaban con respecto a la muchacha, pues según él un embarazo vampiro era similar a l de un humano, así que era gran problema, meses después descubrirá que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecían…

Entre los cambios de ánimo de victoria, los antojos extraños que tenia, el humor de los mil demonios que de la nada experimentaba y lo mantenían en abstinencia por un buen tiempo, convirtió la experiencia de ser padre en algo realmente traumático hasta para él…

Los nueve meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para cuando el día del parto llego, podía apreciarse a un Alucard… cono decirlo?... ¿nervioso?... si esa era la palabra, estaba nervioso, dando vueltas cual león enjaulado fuera de la habitación, oyendo los gritos de dolor de victoria, queriendo matar al doctor por creerlo culpable de ellos, estaba a punto de entrar después de haber noqueado a la gran parte de soldados que intentaron detenerlo, pero el llanto de un bebe lo detuvo, los gritos de victoria cesaron, y sintió que al fin podía respirar tranquilo, sin embargo, la calma duro poco, pues al cabo de unos momentos, un nuevo grito de la vampiresa lo alerto, Walter sonrió sabiendo lo que eso significaba, notando la confusión en le rostro de Alucard, que exigía una explicación, lo minutos pasaban, y al cabo de un tiempo, se oyó un segundo llanto, los ojos de Alucard denotaron sorpresa, al parecer lo había entendido…

-Walter eso es…

-Señor Alucard –llamo la enfermera que acompañaba al doctor- puede pasara a verlos, son unos niños muy sanos

Alucard solo asintió y se encamino al interior de la habitación, Walter sonrió ante la escena, después de todo, las cosas habían salido bien…

Para cundo entro al lugar, puedo ver a dos pequeños bultos envueltos en unas mantas al lado de Victoria, se acerco sigilosamente a ella temiendo despertarla en caso de que estuviera dormida, ella solo sonrió al verlo, dándole una pequeña señal para que se acerase.

-Fueron… dos… -dijo la vampiresa con dificultad pues el parto había sido realmente agotador-

-Descansa -pidió el vampiro mientras la besaba ligeramente en los labios- estaré aquí cuando despiertes

Victoria asintió y al poco tiempo cayo rendida por el cansancio, mientras que Alucard cogía en brazos a sus hijos, un pequeño varón y una niña, precian estudiarse con la mirada, se sentó a un lado de la cama de la vampiresa esperando a que despierte, pues tal y como lo había prometido estaría allí para ella y para sus hijos, para toda la eternidad, pero esa ya es otra historia…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado, agradeciendo como siempre a quienes siguieron este fic desde sus comienzos, en especial a kaname lin-chan, que me acompaño de principio a fin XD, este capítulo va para ti, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido, esperando volver a leernos en otra oportunidad, sayonara! ^_^_

_*Se me olvidaba! Que cabeza la mía ¬¬ en fin, este fic puede tener epilogo, si gustan que hiciese uno me gustaría que me lo dijeran ^_^, y que comente este capítulo para saber si les gusto por lo menos para despedir esta pequeña historia, ahora si ya me voy antes de que me agarren a pedradas XD, nos leemos en algún otro fic SAYONARA!_


	12. Epilogo

_¡Hola a todos! Uf, como pasa el tiempo ¿No es así?, en verdad quería subir un epilogo lo más pronto posible pero por uno u otro motivo no podía hacerlo, sin embargo aquí esta, contra viento y marea, cruzando cielo, mar y tierra, los dejo con este pequeño epilogo._

_**La familia de un conde…**_

Los días de cumpleaños no eran una fecha importante para él pues era un ser de la oscuridad, un no-muerto, sin embargo ahora era diferente, no por que él hubiese cambiado, claro que no, era por otra razón, por tres razones para ser mas especifica, la primera, su flamante esposa vampiresa Seras Victoria que en aquellas fechas se comportaba como niña, la segunda que inevitablemente era acompañada por un tercero eran sus hijos, Alice y Vlad, aquellos mellizos que había llegado al mundo cinco años atrás y que habían puesto de cabeza su "pacífico" mundo, ellos, junto a Victoria armaban una revolución en estas fechas, tanto así que hasta integra había accedido a "celebrar" esas fechas cada año. Hasta ahí todo parecía "soportable" para él, sin embargo había una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona que arruinaba aquellas celebraciones, al menos para él su presencia era innecesaria, era el cumpleaños de sus hijos, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ese sujeto allí?, realmente detestaba que con la excusa de la fiesta Dorian apareciese por la mansión y claro, no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo, eso sumado a su temperamento posesivo para con su familia le había costado varias reparaciones a Integra pues siempre terminaban en medio de alguna pelea, por lo que cada vez que Dorian los visitaba, Integra evitaba que pasaran tiempo juntos, cosa que no le funcionaba mucho por que siempre terminaban cruzándose, especialmente cuando sus hijos veían al "Tío Dorian" y no querían separarse de él, una razón más para odiar esas fechas…

-¿Enojado Alucard? –Cuestiono Dorian sentándose al lado del vampiro- ¿Sera que temes que te quite a Victoria?

-¿Temerte? –Pregunto divertido el vampiro- ¿A ti? No me hagas reír…

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestiono el visitante con clara intención de molestarlo, debía admitirlo, le divertía hacerlo enfadar- Después de todo estuve a punto de llevármela una vez, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

-No tientes tu suerte Dorian –amenazo el Alucard con una pequeña vena palpitante en la frente- no me provoques…

-La paternidad te hizo tolerante ¡Qué bien! –Exclamo mientras esquivaba un golpe del vampiro-

-Quieren comportarse –Regaño Victoria apareciendo con Alice y Vlad que inmediatamente saltaron sobre el "Tío Dorian"-

-¡Tío Dorian! –Exclamo la pequeña Alice abrazando por el cuello al vampiro visitante- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-¿A dónde fuiste esta vez? –Cuestiono emocionado Vlad- ¿A Rusia? ¿A Grecia? ¿A China?

-Tranquilos –respondió mientras se sentaba en el mueble frente a Alucard con Vlad a su derecha, Alice sentada en sus piernas y con Victoria a su izquierda pues a ella también le emocionaba escuchar sobre lo viajes del vampiro- A ver, por donde empiezo…

-¡Cuando se grande me casare con tío Dorian! –exclamo de repente la pequeña Alice haciendo que a su padre casi le diera una ataque ¿su hija casada con ese? ¡Claro que no!- así viajare por todo el mundo con el

-Así que esta señorita quiere casarse con migo… -respondió el vampiro ganándose una mirada de Alucard de esas que dicen _"Aceptas y te mueres"_- Hagamos una cosa, si cuando creces aun quieres casarte conmigo lo haremos ¿Te parece?

-¡De acuerdo! –Contesto la pequeña Alice colgándose del cuello del vampiro- ¡Alice se casara con tío Dorian!

-¡No es cierto! –contradijo Vlad interviniendo en la conversación haciendo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de su descendencia, aunque su alegría no duro mucho- ¡Los viajes son cosas de hombres! ¡Yo viajare con Tío Dorian!, ¡Las mujeres deben quedarse en casa!

-¿Quien te dijo algo como eso? –Cuestiono la Victoria mientras regañaba a su hijo- eso es machismo, las mujeres perfectamente pueden hacer lo mismo que los hombres, no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas Vlad

-Si mamá –respondió el pequeño bajando la mirada-

-No regañes al niño Victoria –pidió Dorian mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño como si fuera su padre- seguro lo escucho en la calle pero no volverá a decirlo ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto al pequeño recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Lo ves? No hay por qué ser tan severa…

-Lo consientes mucho –regaño Victoria con fingida molestia- pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar…

Las conversaciones seguían entre ellos, con Dorian contando sobre sus viajes alrededor del mundo y los niños, además de Victoria, emocionados por sus aventuras, Alucard escuchaba en silencio mientras observaba como su familia sonreía con Dorian, parecían encajar perfectamente como si de una familia normal se tratase, salvo por los colmillos claro está, Dorian fácilmente podría ser mejor padre de lo que él era pues entendía perfectamente lo que su hija quería y sabia como hablar con su hijo, las palabras correctas que decirles, los consejos adecuados que darles, en cambio el… genial, ahí iba su inseguridad de nuevo, había peleado contra monstruos durante toda su no-vida además de haber derrotado a uno de los vampiros más poderosos años atrás y aun así se sentía inseguro. Nunca había tenido una familia, no que el recordara, pero ahora que había experimentado los sentimientos que conllevaban el tener una, temía perderla, si, tenía miedo, miedo de perder lo que había conseguido hasta ahora… Decidió irse pues necesitaba tomar aire, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, después de todo Victoria lo había escogido a él sobre Dorian, esa era la verdad y con eso le bastaba, no tenia que pensar más en ello…

-¿Alucard? –Cuestiono Victoria al verlo salir- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Creo que se sintió un poco… fuera de lugar…–dijo Dorian que noto el estado del vampiro- Deberías ir con el

-¿Tú crees? –Cuestiono la vampiresa con cierto desconcierto al escuchar las palabras de Dorian ¿Alucard incomodo? Eso era difícil de creer…- No entiendo por que

-Alucard no sabía lo que era tener una familia hasta que los tuvo a ustedes -Dijo Dorian mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña que tenía en su regazo- Es natural que ahora tema perderlos

-¿Papá esta triste? –Cuestiono la pequeña Alice después de escuchar las palabras del "Tío Dorian"-

-No es eso pequeña –Respondió el vampiro visitante mientras desordenaba los cabellos de la niña- es solo que… está confundido, ahora tu madre ira a hablar con él y lo traerá de vuelta –Agrego sonriéndole a la pequeña para luego dirigirse a Victoria- ¿No es así Victoria?

-Por supuesto –respondió Victoria sonriéndole a su pequeño hijos para luego encaminarse hacia la salida- quédense con Dorian niños, no le causen problemas

-¡Si mamá! –Respondieron al unisono mientras se colgaban del tío Dorian-

Victoria sonrió ligeramente al ver como sus hijos saltaban sobre Dorian derribándolo en el suelo antes de salir de la habitación, aun no creía que todo aquello fuese real, a pesar de que ya los años habían pasado y sus hijos habían crecido no podía evitar el temor que sentía de, una mañana cualquiera despertar sola en su habitación, sin Alucard, sin Vlad, sin Alice, para descubrir que todo aquello no había sido más que un hermoso sueño, era por eso que cada noche despertaba agitada, constatando luego que a su lado Alucard descansaba plácidamente mientras la abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura. En momentos como esos solía sonreír para después, jugar con los negros cabellos de su eterno compañero, a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados el estaba despierto y ella lo sabía pues siempre despertaba antes que ella, depositaba luego un casto beso en los labios de su "esposo", el mismo que él se encargaba de intensificar queriendo llegar siempre más allá, cosa que a ella no le molestaba aunque eso era algo que a sus pequeños vampiros poco o nada le importaba pues siempre aparecían de improviso, irrumpiendo sonoramente en la habitación y saltando sobre su padre. A ella le causaba gracia la molestia que mostraba el rostro de Alucard por ser interrumpido, parecía querer asesinar a los pequeños, pero luego sus facciones se relajaban y terminaba sentando sobre su regazo a la pequeña Alice mientras esta se acurrucaba en el pecho de su padre, Victoria permanecía tranquila mientras desordenaba los cabellos de Vlad para luego dejar a "papá Alucard" con los pequeños mientras iba por la "cena" pues desde hacía un tiempo atrás, ella se encargaba de aquello.

Después de "cenar" con los pequeños, ambos vampiros salían a "Sacar la basura" por ordenes de su ama, dejando a sus hijos a cargo de Walter, al que ya los años le pasaban factura pues no duraba más de dos horas jugando con los pequeños, por lo que era Integra, quien aun que se negara a aceptarlo se había encariñado con ellos, quien se encargaba de cuidarlos hasta el regreso de su progenitores, los mismos que se tardaban más de lo debido pues Alucard siempre quería terminar lo que empezaban en la habitación antes de la llegada de sus pequeños vampiros. Para cuando llegaban a la mansión Hellsing, se podía apreciar a un Walter tirado boca abajo sobre el suelo con una Alice sobre su espalda diciendo "Arre caballo" y a una Integra enseñándole esgrima al pequeño Vlad, definitivamente esa mujer no perdía el tiempo…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Victoria había llegado al jardín de la mansión, sonrió ante su descuido ¿Tanto se había distraído con sus recuerdos?, recorrió el lugar con la vista buscando a Alucard, encontrándolo luego recostado en el césped del jardín con la mirada clavada en el cielo nocturno en el que, apenas ahora notaba la vampiresa, se alzaba imponente la luna llena tal y como en la noche en que ella se convirtió en una criatura de la oscuridad.

-¿Piensas quedarte de pie toda la noche? –Cuestiono Alucard sin apartar la vista del cielo- Chica policía…

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así Maestro –Respondió la vampiresa siguiéndole el juego mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-Me siento nostálgico–Dijo el vampiro mayor esbozando una sonrisa ladeada- Es una hermosa noche… ¿No crees?

-¿Por qué saliste así de la casa? –Cuestiono la vampiresa dirigiendo la vista hacia Alucard- Preocupaste a los niños, Alice cree que estas triste

-¿Solo a los niños? –Replico Alucard mientras aparecía inesperadamente sobre Victoria y la acorralaba contra el suelo inmovilizando sus manos sobre su cabeza-

-También a mi –Dijo la vampiresa esbozando una ligera sonrisa- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Me molesta estar en el mismo lugar que el –Respondió el vampiro mayor refiriéndose a Dorian- No lo soporto, cada vez que llega Alice y Vlad no se le despegan

-¿Estas celoso? –Cuestiono divertida la vampiresa-

-No lo estoy –Contesto el aludido desviando ligeramente al mirada, era extraño, pero estando con Victoria solía comportarse como un humano común-

-Alucard… -llamo Victoria mientras se liberaba de la "prisión" del vampiro- Dorian solo viene una par de veces al año a la mansión, es natural que los niños quieran estar con él, hasta se olvidan de mi cuando él viene… –Agrego mientras le sonreía nuevamente y acariciaba el rostro de su vampiro- aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de que sean tus hijos, eres su padre y ellos te admiran, Vlad siempre dice que algún día será tan fuerte como tú y Alice te tiene como su superhéroe, ellos no te cambiarían por nada ni nadie, ellos te aman y yo también…

-Creo que necesitaba oír eso –Replico el vampiro mientras giraba en el césped llevándose a Victoria consigo, quedando luego ella sobre él recostada sobre su pecho- en verdad lo necesitaba…

-Me alegra haberte ayudado Maestro –Dijo la vampiresa siguiendo con el juego que habían empezado hace poco- si necesitas algo mas, solo dilo…

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas chica policía –Susurro el vampiro atrayendo a la vampira hacia él para luego besarla como solo él sabía- y todas MUY divertidas y con mucho, mucho movimiento…

Victoria sonrió ante las insinuaciones de su "maestro", en verdad a veces podía comportarse como un niño y otras, como en es momento, ser todo un pervertido, aunque ese último era el más continuo…

-He… lamento interrumpir –Dijo Dorian sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano- pero ya casi es media noche y los niños quieren partir el pastel

-¡Do-Dorian! –Exclamo Victoria empujando a su "esposo" abrochándose luego la blusa de la que no supo en qué momento fue abierta por Alucard-

-Que oportuno… -susurro Alucard maldiciendo por lo bajo al recién llegado- Lo haces a propósito –Replico desafiante al recién llegado-

-Si –Admitió Dorian con una sonrisa sacando de quicio a Alucard- ¡Nos vemos dentro! –Exclamo mientras esquivaba las balas del vampiro de rojo- ¡No demoren!

-Yo lo mato… -Replico Alucard mientras recargaba su arma-

-No es para tanto –Dijo la vampiresa tomándolo del brazo para luego jalarlo hacia el interior de la casa- Vamos, los niños nos esperan…

Alucard simplemente se dejo llevar por victoria, esa "chica policía" como solía llamarla, lo había cambiado y no solo eso, le había dado aquello que nunca creyó podría tener… una familia. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Dorian también formaba parte de ella, en el fondo, pero muy, muy en el fondo, sentía algo de aprecio por él, después de todo había podido llevarse a Victoria sin decirle palabra alguna, pero no, él le había dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella pues había entendido mucho antes que cualquiera los sentimientos que guarda por la "Chica policía", ella tenía miedo y él lo sabía, podía sentirla todos los días removerse en la cama-féretro que compartían, susurrando cosas que claramente el podía interpretar como pesadillas, no hacía falta hurgar en su mente para saberlo pues el tenia los mismos temores que ella, miedo a que todo despareciera, ya sea por algún enemigo o por otro motivo el miedo siempre estaba presente, cosa que le demostraba que, a pesar de todo, aun conservaba parte de su humanidad.

La voz de Victoria lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la sala, hasta Integra estaba presente, apagaron las luces tal y como la "tradición" lo mandaba e hicieron a los mellizos soplar las velas que habían en el pastel después de cantar el "Cumpleaños Feliz", los niños parecían realmente felices con aquellas pequeñeces que antes el hubiese visto como algo inútil, _"estupideces de humanos"_ hubiese dicho en aquel entonces, pero ahora era diferente, esas pequeñas cosas eran lo que realmente lo hacían feliz, cosas como el ver a Victoria y a sus hijos sonreír sin preocupación alguna, incluso verlos bromear con el imbécil de Dorian, todo aquello le parcia perfecto, demasiado bueno para un ser sanguinario como el…

Pronto sintió la mano de Victoria coger la suya y apretarla con fuerza, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo o al menos algo similar, podía verlo en aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde su primer encuentro; ambos eran felices, ambos temían que aquella felicidad acabara y también… ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar contra lo que sea por proteger su felicidad, después de todo tenían el poder para hacerlo, y sobre todo, sabían que no estaban solos, podrían enfrentar cualquier desafío que se presentara en el futuro por qué ahora… ahora tenían una verdadera familia…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos, ahora sí, al final de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues comenten, a ver qué tal les pareció esta locura nacida de mi trastornado cerebro XD en fin, gracias todos los que apoyaron esta historia desde sus comienzos también a los que se unieron en el transcurso de la misma, en verdad (Hace reverencia) muchas gracias, de todo corazón espero volver a encontrarnos en futuras historias, ya sea de esta serie como de otra, con la satisfacción y el compromiso de entregarles este epilogo, me retiro._

_**¡Gracias por el apoyo brindado!**_


End file.
